The Dragon, The Witch and the New Adventure
by jennifbl
Summary: Jenni Finlay is back to help Middle Earth again but this time she is sent 60 years before War of the Ring. Demons have yet again found their way to Middle Earth but for what purpose? To kill Bilbo? To kill Thorin? Or do they have a darker motive? On top of that Jenni has to pretend she knows no one in the past to prevent destroying her own future.
1. Of Aftermaths and New Adventures

24, that's how old I am now, it's been 3 years since I killed Damian, since I married Legolas, since I moved to Mirkwood with him, after Aragorn's coronation and marriage to Arwen. Legolas's dad, Thranduil, seems to like me, he hasn't said otherwise, he's so polite, a little cold and almost identical to Legolas in looks. Legolas doesn't have any brothers or sister. Thranduil never remarried after the death of his wife.

I seem to be getting ahead of myself here, let me inform you of what has happened in the last three years. Most people would believe marrying the one you love and becoming a Princess would be a dream come true, but let me tell you, the only reason I'm still here is for my husband. I would go through any hell for him. I know what you're probably thinking; you are a Princess what is there to complain about? Well, I am a simple person, all I want is to settle down with my husband and live a quiet life, when I say quiet I mean as quiet as my life can be as an active Witch. I still go home every so often and every time I do my dad tells me to come home permanently, that he can tell I'm not happy. I am happy, when Legolas and I are together alone, it reminds me that my life is sweet. Anyway, you are probably wandering why does it suck so much? Well as said, I'm simple and laidback and not going to lie, I am not suited to be a Princess. I think Legolas was holding things back until after we got married so I wouldn't run for the hills, not that I would've but I can see why he would think that, I would think that. The first morning after we got married my own personal hell broke loose. I was lying in bed next to my new husband, naked. Obviously, it was the day after my damn wedding. I woke up and looked over at my husband, I love that word, and grin at his magnificent. The bedroom door bangs open and I swear I screamed. Doors don't bang open in my house unless there is running involved. Legolas must have been awoken by my scream because he sits up suddenly.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

I don't even pay attention to him as maids file through the door. I stare open mouthed. "Can I help you?" I snap at them, pulling the blankets firmly around my body.

"We are here to help you get ready, Princess" One of the Elven maids states with a curtsey.

I smile awkwardly "That's okay, I can dress myself"

The maids look shocked "It is tradition my lady."

I look at Legolas and glare, he looks back at me sheepishly "Anything else slip your mind, darling?" I ask him, daring him to say yes.

He shrugs and slides out of the bed and gets dressed, himself might I add. Apparently it is only women who can't dress themselves. I later found out it is just royal women who do not dress themselves. So I am literally the only one in the whole Kingdom who doesn't dress herself! The being dressed thing I could get used to, and getting my hair done for me everyday was kind of nice. Then dinner hit. Now, my mother used to smack my elbows if I put them on the table and taught me how to use a knife and fork properly, I thought I was pretty classy, till tonight. I had this person behind me that every time I slouched my shoulder just a little I got pulled back so my back was flush against the seat. Every time I took a drink I would be told to hold the glass a certain way. Meat isn't a huge deal here, it's not proper to eat a delicious big ass steak apparently, and I love my meat, I need my meat. I literally need my meat, I'm anaemic without the iron in red meat I can get ill. A concern for my health is the only reason I get the meat I do get. I can't have a fun conversation at dinner either, it is all so formal, I have to change what I wear and have an appropriate conversations. It sucks! Back home I slouch, wipe my mouth on my sleeve, eat in jeans and on Christmas and Sundays, I pull out the sweat pants! My family laugh and have all sorts of conversations at the dinner table, even the type of conversations that are not appropriate for the dinner table.

I thought wearing all of the pretty dresses I saw Arwen in would be fun, but every damn day! Come on! Sometimes a girl just want to put on leggings and a long baggy top, especially when you're ill or just want to be lazy, but nope not here! I could be on my damn death bed and I would still be dressed to the nines! I have to be perfect! Present myself perfectly, walk a certain way, speak a certain way, in public I even have to interact with my husband in a certain way, no random kisses or holding hands the way I want, no long romantic walks whenever we want or anything like that...

I went home for the first time in a couple of months and my family was genuinely worried about my behaviour, the way I walked, which my mother didn't mind she's always been bugging me to walk straight, the way I spoke bugged the hell out of my dad, they way I ate annoyed my sisters, the way I acted pissed off my brother. My family hated what I became. So every time I go home I change my personality and when I go back to my husband I change again. It is driving me mad! But, big but, when the day finishes and I'm out of the public eye, I get to spend my time with Legolas, doing whatever we want! Sex, eat what I want, more sex. It makes everything else worth while. However, Legolas is starting to get worried about me. He catches me doing something in private that I would do in public. So he started to break the rules slightly, grabbing me when he isn't supposed to, taking me out of the city and going for walks in the forest. He is trying, I know he is.

There was this one day, I could not handle it anymore and I tried to leave. I start packing and I am about to call for my brother when Legolas walks in and catches me.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

The tears burst from my eyes and I fall to the floor "I can't handle it anymore! I'm not a Princess! I'm not cut out for this!"

He kneels down beside me slowly and lifts my face to look at his "I'm sorry" he states then wraps me into a hug.

My arms lay limp at my sides as the tears keep flowing. Legolas pulls away when I don't return his embrace and stares at my tear stained face and I can see the pure fear and anxiety in his. That makes all my ambition collapse. I can't leave him, ever! I wrap my arms around his neck slowly and pull him in for a kiss. I can feel him relax and he gets enthusiastic and yes we had sex. That seemed to be what I did when I got stressed and it has become a really dirty habit. I get stressed a lot!

Anyway, that brings us to today. Three years has past and I'm getting used to all of this. Things do not bother me as much as they used too. I'm becoming more regal, I guess you can say. Thranduil tells me that three years was an insanely small amount of time and my progress is outstanding but Legolas tells me that I should never loose that personality he fell in love with… give me a god damn break!

Thranduil calls me to his study this morning. I kiss Legolas before heading to it. I walk in and find Louis, my 35 year old brother, standing there with Thranduil.

"Hello, brother!" I exclaim pulling my big brother in a hug.

"Jen, we have something we wish to discuss" Louis states as he pats me awkwardly on the back.

I pull away and sit on a chair in front of Thranduil's desk.

"Discuss what?" I ask looking between the two males.

"You are aware of the events that took place before Master Baggins' quest with the ring?" Thranduil asks.

"Yes, Bilbo's adventure with the Dwarves to the lonely mountain. I'm afraid that's all I know." I reply, I never did get around to reading the Hobbit and I was zapped out here before I could see the movie.

"Exactly, we have another demon problem" states Louis

I snap my head to him "it's not Damian is it? God I swear I've killed him twice now the guy needs to know when to quit!"

"No it's not Damian, it's one of the new source's high levellers. They want to make sure you don't come here, they didn't take the death of Damian too well. Since he was the source" Louis explains.

"Then why go so far back I wasn't even there during those events, Why not just try and kill me"

"To get rid of Bilbo and either stop him getting the ring or to kill him and take the ring from him. By doing that, Frodo won't possess the ring, Gollum would be captured by the opposition and Sauron will win and you will disappear. They know if they go straight to you they will be defeated, you have a lot of protection that they can't penetrate. They have to go through a lot of powerful people just to get to you. Do you understand how important it is to ensure Bilbo's safety?"

I nod slowly processing that information. "So what are you going to do?"

Louis smirks "I'm not doing anything, you are. You are going back to keep Bilbo safe, you're the only one with the patience to do so"

"Okay, Let me go get ready" I state before heading out of the room.

I rush to my bedroom and get changed into my clothes from home, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, an off shoulder, dark grey t-shirt, black, knee length boots and a black jacket. I take the circlet and the pins out my long, curly, dark brown hair and let it sit how it wants.

I pull out my old backpack, that still has some stuff in it, and start throwing in spare clothes and some toiletries. "What are you doing?"

I spin around and see Legolas standing in the door way looking at me confused.

"Oh, honey! I'm sorry I was going to tell you before I left" I stutter.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" He asks with a frown.

I sigh "Sweetie, sit" I state patting the bed as I sit down.

He sits next to me trying to look calm but failing miserably.

I laugh slightly "Honey, I'm not leaving you, relax. I love you." He relaxes slightly. "Legolas, another demon has turned up but back before the ring was found. It has appeared around the time Bilbo finds the ring. I have to stop the demon from killing Bilbo, 1 because I would be very upset and 2 Sauron will win and 3 I will disappear and you will never know I exist"

Legolas nods, surprisingly unsurprised by what I just said, and he pulls me into a tight hug. "I'll go with you"

I pull back slightly "You can't! You're part of that time, the present you can't go there or you will break a hole in the universe"

He sighs and pulls me back in for a hug "Be careful"

I kiss him deeply "I promise" I mutter against his mouth.

His arms tighten around my waist. He pulls away and holds my face in his hands and he stares intently at my face. I smile at him and ask "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing your face" He replies.

"My sisters and brother will be watching me, don't worry, I defeated Damian this one will be a lot easier"

He laughs and strokes my face "You barely came out of that alive"

"I still came out alive and he didn't" I kiss him again.

A knock on the door knocks Legolas and I out of our reverie "Jen time to go" Louis calls through the door.

Legolas kisses me one more time before saying "Jennifer, Be careful"

I grab his hand, tears prickling my eyes "I promise"

Then he leans towards my ear and whispers "Please don't think any less of me"

I look up at him confused then nod slightly.

I grab my bag and run from the room and turn to face my brother and say "Make sure I come home alive Louis"

He smiles before hugging me "Of course little sister, time to go, Gandalf will be waiting for you at the other side, ready?"

I nod. He throws the potion at my feet.


	2. Of Wizards and Hobbits

I wake up in the middle of the same forest I did the first time I was zapped to Middle Earth. I'm sure those potions are not meant to knock you out but it happens every time! I stand up and grab my bag before heading off. I see an old man in grey with a large grey hat standing on a road just ahead of me. Gandalf! I walk faster towards the wizard.

"Gandalf!" I call as I get closer to him.

He turns to look at me "Ah, Princess Jennifer Greenleaf"

I throw my arms around him "I missed you!"

"This would not be our first meeting?" He asks with a chuckle.

"It's your first meeting with me. I've been on wonderful adventures with you. It's thanks to you I met my husband" I state grinning.

He chuckles again "Then you are welcome, I assume young Legolas is not happy with me?"

I giggle "He'll get over it."

"I think it would be best my lady if we address you by your maiden name when talking to the Dwarves. I assure you if they found out you were King Thranduil's daughter-in-law they would not trust you"

"Okay, Jenni Finlay again it is"

"Very good, off we go then" He states turning away from me and starts walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask following him.

"The Shire, to talk to Bilbo Baggins, I'm sure you are familiar with both of those names?"

"Yes, very familiar" I state smiling.

"How much do you know about the Dwarves' situation?" Gandalf asks.

"Nothing, I didn't have time to be filled in" I reply, truthfully if I stayed to hear anything I probably would have refused to leave.

"Well a Dragon by the name of Smaug, took over the Lonely Mountain, the home of many Dwarves because the Dwarf King, Thror, became very greedy for gold and Dragons love gold. There have been rumours that the Dragon is dead or has left the mountain, Thorin Oakensheild, Thror's grandson, hopes to take back the lonely mountain for his people. We will help him on his journey and of course there is a darker power about, the evil from your future world." Gandalf explains.

I nod "Yeah those demonic bastards don't know when to quit."

Gandalf chuckles "Quite, How old are you Lady Jennifer?"

"Gandalf, call me Jenni, being referred to like that still feels weird, and I'm 24, Three years older than I was when I last saw you"

"That long? When did we last meet?" He asks.

I look up at him and smile "At my wedding!"

"You are Mortal aren't you?" He asks

I shake my head "I'm human but I'm immortal. I'm a Witch, a good Witch, the youngest of the power of three" I pull the collar of my shirt down to reveal my triquetra birthmark on my collarbone.

"Yes, very powerful indeed! I'm sure you will prove yourself to the Dwarves immediately." Gandalf exclaims cheerfully.

Rolling green hills, fences, bright doors, livestock and short, stout, happy people come into view as we exit the forest. I smile and say "Well, now this is a familiar sight!"

Gandalf nods in agreement as we walk through the Shire getting many looks from shocked and curious Hobbits. I kind of missed it. It's the same every time I come to the Shire. I see Bag End and a young Hobbit sitting outside the hole smoking a pipe, Bilbo.

Gandalf walks into the hobbits view while disrupting his smoke circles. I lean forward onto the fence. Bilbo looks between Gandalf and I confused "Good Morning" He states timidly.

I wink at him "Hey"

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asks Bilbo while leaning on his staff "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or are you saying it's a good morning wither I like it or not? Or maybe you mean to say you feel good on this particular morning or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

By now even I'm staring at the wizard confused.

"All of them at once I suppose" Bilbo states. Then the two have a stare off in which Bilbo looks very uncomfortable. "Can I help you?" he asks.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure" Gandalf states.

Bilbo looks shocked and a little scared "An adve… no I don't think you will find anyone west of Bree, interested in adventures" Bilbo says standing up and walking over to his mail box. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things make you late for dinner" He looks through his letters, then looks up at Gandalf and I then back to his letters before saying "Well, Good Morning" Then he turns and walks away.

I look after him confused and slightly panicked, he's not meant to say no!

"To think I would have lived to be wished Good Morning by Belladonna Tooks' son, As if I was selling buttons at the door." Gandalf calls after the Hobbit

"I beg your pardon" Bilbo asks confused.

"You have changed and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins" Gandalf states.

Bilbo's mouth drops open both in shock that Gandalf knew his name and the fact that Gandalf just insulted him. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"I'm sure you remember my name you just forgotten I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means, well, me" Gandalf exclaims.

I look up at him thinking, very articulate.

"Gandalf? Not the travelling wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on mid-summers eve" Bilbo states excitedly.

Gandalf looks at him relieved and a bit proudly. Then Bilbo says "I had no idea you were still in business"

Gandalf smile slips from his face and I snort slightly in laughter. "And where else should I be?" Gandalf asks insulted.

Bilbo gestures with his pipe then coughs putting it back in his mouth.

"Well I'm glad you remember something about me, even if it is only my fireworks. Well then that's decided, it will be very good for you and most amusing for me, I shall inform the others"

"Others? No, no! We do not want any adventures today, not here. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good Morning" With that Bilbo disappears behind his door.

"Now what? He said no" I ask Gandalf.

He simply coughs and walks through Bilbo's gate and up to his door where he proceeds to carve something into Bilbo's door. Then he walks back.

"Jenni, I wish for you to stay here, try and gain Bilbo's trust." He whispers.

I grin up at him "Sure, Hobbits love me!"

Gandalf walks away. I enter the Hobbit's gate and head up the steps to the door. I knock on it. There is no answer so I knock again and again, till finally he opens it.

"Yes?" Bilbo asks staring up at me.

"Are you going to let me in or let a princess stand outside looking silly?" I decide that I will tell Bilbo some truth to gain his trust and mostly to get me through the door.

"Princess? Of where exactly?" He asks.

"Let me in and I'll tell you" I state with a smirk.

He steps back and I take that as an invitation. I duck into the hole and look around. It hasn't changed a bit. I turn to the Hobbit. "Right Mr Baggins, I suggest you sit down"


	3. Of Entertainment and Frustration

In the Kitchen Bilbo makes me a cup of tea then sits down in front of me. I take a sip of the tea then look around the room, waiting for Bilbo to speak first.

He does "Why is a Princess travelling with a Wizard?"

I look down at him. "Right what I'm about to say you must not repeat to anyone apart from Gandalf or myself, am I clear?"

He nods leaning his elbows on the table.

"Well, my name is Jennifer Greenleaf, I'm a Princess from the future. I married the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil."

"So you're an Elf? I thought you were rather fair" Bilbo says staring at me.

I giggle slightly "No I'm not an elf, I just married one. I'm a Good Witch from the future, this time when I say future I mean a different universe. My family are from a long line of Good Magic, My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones, The power of three. The most powerful Good Witches of all time. I can't reveal to you why I was in the future 60 years from now you will find out yourself and when you do see me again you must not under any circumstances show that you know me, I'm doing things in a very strange order. I am 24 right now, the next time you see me I'll be 21, well 20 when you first see me but 21 the last time you see me. I won't know you. Got it?"

Bilbo nods. I take another sip of my tea "Oh and don't mention that I'm married or have anything to do with Elves that might ruffle some feathers, if anyone asks I'm a Witch from the far off future called Jenni Finlay, nothing else, at all. You have just met me that is all I have told you. Okay?"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Bilbo states but looking a little confused.

"Good, do you mind if I stay tonight? I'll be out of your hair in the morning?" I ask with a gentle smile.

He nods slowly staring at my face he then shakes his head vigorously and stands up "Of course, Princess"

"Bilbo, call me Jenni"

With that done and dusted Bilbo makes us some food while chatting away to me, curious about me and my story. I feel unnaturally relaxed almost like it's the calm before the storm. I'm walking into this situation blind and I don't like that but for now I will enjoy this short term relaxation. My suspicions are confirmed when Bilbo's doorbell rings. He looks at me in surprise then down at his food then towards the door in annoyance. I watch as he gets out of his seat and heads for the door. I stay in my seat and listen carefully.

I hear a deep voice at the door "Dwalin, at your service"

Bilbo makes a small noise before saying "Bilbo Baggins, at yours" He sounds awfully confused, it's cute.

I hear the sound of heavy foot steps entering the house and Bilbo asks "Do we know each other?"

"No" Dwalin replies bluntly. I laugh at that, this Dwalin guy reminds me of Kayleigh.

"Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin asks walking down the hall.

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asks.

"Supper. He said there would be food and lots of it" Dwalin replies. He meaning Gandalf I suppose.

"He said? Who said?" Bilbo asks but Dwalin had already entered the kitchen where I am.

Dwalin spots me and bows deeply "Dwalin, my Lady and you are?" he asks

I nod slightly "Jennifer Finlay, but you can call me Jenni" I reply.

"Ah food!" Dwalin exclaims and sits down in Bilbo's empty seat and starts eating Bilbo's dinner. Bilbo joins us and watches the Dwarf eat his dinner in disappointment.

I stand up and move over a seat and gesture for Bilbo to sit and eat. He smiles and me in thanks and sits in my vacant seat and eats slowly still watching the Dwarf. Bilbo finishes first and I notice he barely touched his plate. He watches the Dwarf cautiously a look that turns to shock as the Dwarf leans over and takes the plate Bilbo had just left and eats that to. I bite my lip to hold back the laugh that bubbled in my throat.

Dwalin finally finishes both plates and turns to Bilbo "Very Good this, any more?"

"What?" Bilbo asks shaking himself out of his daze and jumps off of his seat "Oh yes, yes" He grabs a plate from the window sill and takes a scone from it quickly before handing the plate to Dwalin "Help yourself"

Dwalin takes it and takes handfuls at a time and stuffs them into his mouth. "It's just that I wasn't expecting company apart from Jenni over there"

Dwalin doesn't even look at him then the doorbell rings again. Dwalin looks up at Bilbo "That'll be the door"

Bilbo heads towards the door quickly and I follow this time. He opens it to an older and kinder looking Dwarf who smiles at Bilbo then bows "Balin, at you service"

My stomach drops, Balin son of Fundin? Poor guy.

"Good evening" Bilbo says in a monotone.

Balin looks to the sky "Yes, yes it is" He enters the house saying "Though I think it might rain later, am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo asks.

Balin then turns to me "Hello there and what would your name be?" he asks kindly.

"Jenni, it's nice to meet you" I reply with a smile.

"You too my dear" He notices Dwalin and catches his attention my making a loud noise and heading over to him "Evening, Brother"

Dwalin puts down the jar he is elbow deep in and turns to Balin "By my beard, you are shorter and wider than we last met"

"Wider not shorter" Balin retorts. "Sharp enough for both of us" They both start laughing then put there hands onto each others shoulders as a greeting.

I smile at their reunion until they head butt each other then I laugh involuntarily.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I hate to interrupt but the thing is, I'm not sure you are in the right house" Bilbo states but the Dwarves don't pay attention and they find Bilbo's pantry instead.

Bilbo continues despite this "It's not that I don't like visitors, I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting. The thing is I don't know either of you, not in the slightest, I don't mean to be blunt but I have to speak my mind. I am sorry"

That got the Dwarves attention and they look around at Bilbo "Apology accepted" States Balin.

Bilbo looks at them both indignantly but the doorbell rings before he can speak. He turns and answers the door then whimpers. More Dwarves, two this time, both younger than the last two.

"Fili" the blonde one states "Kili" The dark haired one states. Then they both bow "At your service" The say at the same time.

"You must be Mr Boggins?" Kili asks.

Bilbo jumps on this mistake like a leech on skin "Nope! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house" He pushes the door closed but one of the Dwarves pushes it back open.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asks.

"No one told us?" Says Fili

"Cancelled? Nothings been cancelled" Bilbo replies flabbergasted.

"That's a relief!" Kili states, pushing his way into the house, followed by Fili.

I'm going to go out on a limb here and say these two are brothers. "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened" Fili drops his weapons into Bilbo's arms.

Kili looks around the houses "It's nice this place, did you do it yourself?"

"No, it's been in the family for years" Bilbo replies. Then yells as Kili starts wiping his feet on a chest "That is my mother's glory box, can you please not do that"

Kili notice's me for the first time since he entered the house "Why hello there" He says with a grin.

Fili looks around and notices me too, dumping the last of his stuff on Bilbo he turns to me "What's your name, fair Lady"

I raise an eyebrow at them "Jenni Finlay"

Kili takes my hand and kisses it "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I take my hand back "Yeah, okay"

Dwalin comes in from the hall and wraps an arm around Kili's neck "Fili, Kili, come on and give us a hand"

"Shove this in the hallway, otherwise we won't get everyone in" Balin states.

They start moving Bilbo's dining table and he complains "Everyone? How many more are there?" The doorbell rings for a third time that night

"Oh no!" Bilbo exclaims dropping Fili's stuff "There's nobody home!" He yells at the door "Go away and bother somebody else! There are far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-heads idea of a joke then I must say it is in very poor taste"

I poke my head around the corner where I haven't moved from since Fili and Kili came in and watch curiously as Bilbo opens the door and a good seven Dwarves literally fall into the house followed by Gandalf.

Bilbo sighs "Gandalf"

Then it becomes chaos. All the Dwarves decide they want food and begin to empty Bilbo's pantry, to be honest I'm a bit hungry myself. I place myself in a seat in the dining room close to the door so I can watch as Bilbo gets more and more frustrated at the Dwarves. The Dwarves work around me setting up the dining table. I'm at a loss of what to do so I just sit and observe, I'm good at that. Gandalf stands in the hall and counts all the Dwarves. Eventually all the Dwarves and Gandalf sit at the table to eat. I join in. Eating a quarter of what the Dwarves eat and I can eat a lot! The Dwarves fill up my tankard which I don't mind. I like ale and I have a high tolerance for alcohol. They are loud and boisterous and I love it! It's like Sunday dinner at Finlay manor! Add my family into this crazy mix and you've got yourself one hell of a party. The only moment of silence is when they down a whole tankard of ale each but after that the noise starts up immediately with them having a little burping competition which is very impressive. I don't eat like this anymore. My dinners for the past three years have been formal affairs with dignity and poise and the only time I ever had fun with food around is when I went home or when Legolas and I are alone together, that thought makes me grin.

After the dinner the Dwarves scatter around the house doing there own little thing and I turn to Gandalf "When you were explaining things to me did the whole twelve Dwarves part slipped your mind" I say with a grin.

"Does it bother you?" Gandalf asks

"No, actually, it's quite nice, reminds me of my family dinners on a Sunday when the whole family came round." I state realising for the first time since I got married and moved to Mirkwood, how much I miss being loud and boisterous and getting drunk with my sisters.

Gandalf smiles down at me then places a hand on my shoulder "This must be very different from what your are used to"

"Actually Gandalf, this is exactly what I'm used to, it's the last three years that have been foreign to me" I reply.

He chuckles before moving to the kitchen to talk to Bilbo. I find myself stuck in my own little world until I hear singing. I watch as the Dwarves turn washing dishes into a song and dance. It's absolutely fantastic! They are cleaning dishes while simultaneously taking the piss out of Bilbo and having a great time…My people!

After the song and dance there is a loud knock on the door


	4. Of a Map and Key

Gandalf answers the door this time.

On the other side of the door stands another Dwarf, a regal and rather handsome Dwarf.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I lost my way, twice." The Dwarf enters Bag-end "I wouldn't have founds it at all if it wasn't for the mark on the door."

Bilbo steps forward "There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" he snaps.

"There is a mark on the door, I put it there myself" Gandalf states. "Bilbo Baggins, Jennifer Finlay, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield"

Bilbo steps forward and Thorin's attention falls right onto him "So, this is the Hobbit" He circles Bilbo, clearly trying to intimidate him and asks "Tell me Mr Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asks, clearly confused to what is happening right now.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin asks

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant" Bilbo retorts quite sassily, I like it, guy can hold his own when he wants to.

"Thought as much." Thorin states looking at his fellow Dwarves slightly "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar"

The Dwarves laugh. Thorin turn to me, I notice that Thorin is actually tall for a Dwarf, standing at about 5'2 making him only 3 inches shorter than me and also making him two inches taller than my mother and the same height as both my sisters. "What about you miss Finlay? Axe or sword?"

I put a hand on my hip "Do I look like an Axe wielding kind of girl?"

Thorin stares at me in surprise, and so he should, intimidation techniques don't work on me I have three older siblings.

"So what is your weapon of choice" Thorin asks

"Magic, sweetie, didn't Gandalf tell you?" I reply.

"I was unaware that you possessed active magic" Gandalf replies.

I smile then make one of Bilbo's ornamental chairs fly across the room with the flick of my wrist. "I can also blow things up but it's a bit of a tight space for that, and I am quite adept at using a sword"

Thorin stares at me straight faced but a hint of a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth "Have you done much fighting, Miss Finlay"

"Every damn day" I reply. Well not so much these days. Every once and a while I get called by my siblings to help with a demon or two but not as much as before.

Thorin smirks then heads into the dining room followed by the rest of the Dwarves and I let out a long breath and turn to Gandalf "He's a ray of sunshine isn't he?"

He chuckles and heads into the dining room, Bilbo and I exchange a look and follow. Thorin sits down to some food and a conversation begins to flow.

"What news from the meeting in Erid Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks.

"Aye, Envoys from all seven Kingdoms" Thorin replies and the Dwarves get excited.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron hills say? Is Dain with us?" Asks Dwalin.

"They will not come" states Thorin. There is a collective groan of disappointment from all the Dwarves. "They say the quest is ours and ours alone" Thorin continues.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asks, making Gandalf jump as if realising he is there for the first time.

Gandalf says "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light"

Bilbo walks away to get a light and Gandalf pulls an old tattered map out of his pocket and opens it and places it on the table in front of Thorin and myself since I'm almost sitting on the Dwarf due to the cramped space.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak" states Gandalf.

Bilbo comes back and leans over my shoulder with a candle in his hand and reads the map "The lonely mountain"

A Dwarf speaks up, one who look remarkably like a certain Dwarf I'm close too, who surely must be Gimli's father, Gloin "Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time"

What the hells a portent?

"Raven have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." States yet another Dwarf, I'm assuming this is Oin.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asks sounding very concerned.

Yet another Dwarf, the one with the funny hat, oh what's his name again? Bifer, Bofer. Bomber? Something like that, speaks up "That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-eater, teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals"

Bilbo cuts him off and snaps "Yes, I know what a dragon is"

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie" The smallest one states. I'm giving up on the names.

The Dwarves start shouting amongst themselves before Balin cuts in "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just 13, and not 13 of the best, or brightest"

The Dwarves make even more noise at this, to be fair I'm offended too, he didn't even include me!

Fili jumps up to defend them "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

Kili joins his brother "and you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time" Again I am completely forgotten and Gandalf starts stuttering over his words to try and defend himself.

Dwarves begin to badger him and he gets more and more flustered then there is yet another full blown riot on our hands. At this point I've given up completely, why argue with those who won't acknowledge your existence.

Thorin jumps out of his seat and shouts something I do not understand, and at the same time nearly sending me off my seat. "If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

He follows his speech with more words I don't understand but it seems to make the Dwarves happy as they cheer.

Once people calm down a tad Balin speaks up again "You forget: the front door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true" Gandalf states pulling out a key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asks, staring at the key in disbelief.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf states, handing the key over to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door" states Kili.

I roll my eyes. Ten points for observation darlin'.

Gandalf taps the map with his pipe and says "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Kili speaks up again "There's another way in"

"If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf says.

"That's why we need a burglar!" The little one exclaims.

"And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo speaks up putting his thumbs into his braces.

"And are you?" Gloin asks

"am I what?" Bilbo asks confused.

"He says he's an expert! Hey, hey!" The half deaf one exclaims.

Bilbo outs his hands up and looks completely baffled and offending "Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Balin agrees and Bilbo nods at him as if to say 'I told you so'

Dwalin then speaks up "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo nods even more vigorously and the Dwarves start agreeing more and more till Gandalf gets pissed and brings out dark Gandalf, scaring the pants off the Dwarves and Bilbo but not Thorin or myself. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!"

He returns to normal and sits back down "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." He says the last part to Thorin than anyone else.

Thorin sighs "Fine, we'll do it your way, give him the contract."

Bilbo starts to object but the contract is shoved under his nose so he is forces to take it.

As Balin starts explaining the contract I'm distracted by the conversation Gandalf and Thorin are having "I cannot guarantee his safety." Thorin states

Gandalf agrees "Understood."

Thorin replies "Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

Gandalf looks a little hesitant but nods "Agreed."

I frown slightly, that's fine because I will watch over him. I turn my attention back to Bilbo who is reading the contract out loud "' 'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

Hat Dwarf speaks up again "oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye"

Bilbo looks ill. "Are you okay, Bilbo?" I speak up for the first time.

"Uh.. yeah, I just feel a bit faint." Bilbo replies.

"Think furnace with wings" Hat dwarf states. I frown at him, even though I find it a little funny.

"Air, I need Air!" Bilbo stutters looking greener and greener with every second.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Hat Dwarf taunts even more.

Bilbo takes a deep breath and straightens his back trying to look composed. Then says "Nope" and collapses.

I jump up, nearly knocking Thorin over this time, and scurry over to Bilbo. "Very helpful Bofur!" Gandalf sighs. Ah ha I knew it was something like that.

I check Bilbo's pulse just in case and he's fine. I stand up and turn to the Bofur. "That was mean!" I snap and I can hear my mother pouring out of my mouth.

I must have been giving 'the look' because Bofur lowers his head. I shake my head "He's not going to want to go anywhere ever after that!"

"We don't need him" states Thorin passively.

I snap my glare to him "Don't be so naïve, you know fine well you do, just because he's small doesn't make him weak!"

He just looks at me and I bend down so my face is mere inches from his, only vaguely aware that the bagginess of my shirt leaves little to the imagination to what's going on underneath and say in a low growl "And just because I am a woman does not mean you can disregard what I say! I can handle myself in ways you will never understand. I can probably handle myself better than you can! Do not underestimate me, mate!"

Thorin eyes glaze over and it's not in anger, it's in an emotion that I have seen a handful of times in my life with Damian, Boromir, for a brief moment Aragorn and most importantly with Legolas. He leans in as if to close the gap but I pull away quickly help Bilbo off of the floor.


	5. Of Doubt and Handkerchiefs

I sit away from the Dwarves and look out Bilbo's small window as Gandalf tries to calm Bilbo down and to convince him to join us. I'm still miffed at how little I was actually involved in conversation at dinner. I can't help but think though, that that was the best dinner I have had in three years, in Middle Earth anyway. I look away from the window feeling awful at the thoughts of leaving Mirkwood again peaked in my head. I can't do that to Legolas over and over again.

I see Bilbo walk past me and look back and Gandalf expectantly. He shakes his head and I slump in my chair. I should say something to him, convince him myself. I stand up and follow after Bilbo but Gandalf grabs my arm

"Leave him my dear, he will come around" Gandalf states.

"Before morning?" I ask.

"Probably not, but he will join us" He replies.

"Do you ever make sense?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckles and turns from me, not answering my question. I sigh and settle back down in the living room. Thorin is looking into the fire then starts singing "Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

The sound is melancholy but hypnotic. My eyes feel heavy and close as their song draws to a close. My head hits the table and I'm out.

"My Lady" A deep voice says while shaking my shoulder lightly

I sit up straight and nearly head butt the person "I'm awake" I mutter groggily and look up at Thorin.

I smile then rub my eyes with one of my hands "Morning" I say

He stares at me "Good Morning"

I stand up and head through to get Bilbo when my arm is grabbed "Where are you going?" Thorin asks

"To get Bilbo" I reply

"He won't sign the contract he's being left behind" He states.

I glare at him "I didn't sign a contract, why should he?"

He ignores my question and says "come now or you too will be left behind"

I huff and storm passed him to the front door. He's an ass! I step outside and to my misery there is a horse waiting for me along with another horse and 16 ponies. I cross my arms and point to the horse "I am not getting on that! I really don't like horses!"

Gandalf sighs, clearly not taking my shit today and picks me up and puts me on the horse, he's strong for an old guy. I fling one of my legs around so I'm straddling the horse but I don't do it quietly. I huff and mutter to myself.

We take off on our journey and my mood doesn't improve in the slightest! That is until I hear "Wait! Wait!"

I stop the horse turn my body on it and grin as I watch Bilbo run up to us and hand the contract to Balin "I've signed it!" He states.

Balin pulls out a magnifier or a monocle or something like that and looks at the contract then folds it up with a smile "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I clap and my mood shoots right up. I turn to look at Thorin, who is right in front of me and grin. He looks back at me then to the Hobbit looking unimpressed and turns around "Give him a pony"

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I- I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once - WAGH!" He protests but is cut off when he is lifted and placed on the free pony.

I can't help but laugh at him. I don't even care that I'm on a horse anymore or that my ass is already starting to hurt or the look of desire that Thorin is throwing my way. I ignore it all. I can hear money jingling and the Dwarves jeer amongst each other. I turn around and see money bags getting chucked about.

"What did I miss?" I ask at the same time Bilbo says "What's that about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf states

"What did you think?" Bilbo asks timidly.

A money bag is caught by Gandalf "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second"

I turn around confused. How did I not notice that? Then I feel a bit annoyed. "Is something bothering you my Lady?" Thorin asks.

I look at him "huh?"

"You look troubled" He says

I shake my head "Just wishing I actually realised there was bets being taken or I would've been all over that! I could use the money" I reply with grin. It's true though, I could use the money. That was one thing I never had to worry about in Mirkwood.

Moments later Bilbo shouts "No, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." We all do so, with plenty of protest.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo states and I giggle.

"Here use this" Bofur stays throwing Bilbo a handkerchief.

"Move on" Thorin shouts. I do so when I hear Gandalf scold Bilbo loudly "You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

That's where that comes from! Huh, who knew?

So far this journey has been easier than the one with the fellowship but I shouldn't speak to soon. I'm sure I mention this all the time but I hate horses, they kind of scare me and sitting on them for hours on end hurts my ass liking nothing else. I'm so bored we have been riding for hours. My eyes start closing and my head starts bobbing. I bolt up straight in fright as I slip slightly on the saddle. I look around myself hoping no one saw me and notice Thorin looking at me with slight concern then looks back at the company.

"We will rest on here for tonight!" Thorin yells behind him.

He looks at me and gives a small nod. I smile at him and he looks away and jumps off his pony. I shake my head and climb off my horse realising that Dwarf has never smiled at me properly once, I will get the Dwarf to smile it's my new mission in life… well after the whole kill the demon thing.

I sink into a little corner between two rocks and pull my legs up to my chest. I'm so tired and I miss my husband! It's only been a couple of days, but since the day we met I haven't been away from him for more than a day. It's killing me! I sigh and sink further into myself.

"Lady Finlay, are you felling unwell?" I look up startled at the dwarf.

"Thorin! I'm fine, I'm just tired" I state shaking my head slightly.

He kneels done in front of me and places his hand on my forehead. I jump back my head narrowly missing the rock behind me.

He just stares at me and the smallest smile appears on his face that makes me grin "you don't have a fever. But if you do feel ill you must tell us…"

"Or I'll be a burden, I know" I finish his sentence giggling.

He nods and walks away from me and I fall into a sleep which I am jerked awake from by the sound of Gloin snoring. I sigh, like father like son. I notice Bilbo stand up and walk towards the ponies. I follow and watch as he mutters to his pony and gives her something. I pull my own Handkerchief which my grandmother embroidered for me years ago. I've got like 5 or 6 of them, not with me obviously but back home, in my parents house. I wave it in front Bilbo's face and he jumps and turns to me.

I laugh quietly "Here, have this"

He takes it out of my hand gently "Won't you need it?"

I shake my head "Na, I never end up using it"

He smiles then looks at it properly then calls after me "I can't take this, it's very personal."

I turn back to him and look at the embroidery in the bottom, right hand corner, it says 'Jennifer, God Bless, Love Gran'. "I want you to have it. I have lots of these at home. My Grandmother would always make me one when she got bored. Take it. Think of it as a gift"

He nods and looks down at it appreciatively. I grin and walk away when I hear that all too familiar screeching sound and I jump slightly, feeling tense.

"What was that?" Bilbo asks, sounding scared.

"Orcs" Kili answers.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asks, not knowing what they are. Thorin jerks awake at the word Orcs.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili explains

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili says.

He turns to look at his brother and laughs. My jaw drops and I stare at them in shock. Orcs are no laughing matter!

Thorin agrees with me as he snaps "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili says looking down embarrassed.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world" Thorin snaps and walks away.


	6. Of Stories and Magic

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin states, coming to stand next to Fili and Kili.

I walk a bit closer as Balin explains "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundobad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing by an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

I turn and stare at Thorin in awe. That is a bloody impressive resume right there! The rest of the company are also staring at Thorin in awe. Thorin turns and starts heading back towards the fire.

"The pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asks.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin snaps, clearly it's a sensitive topic for him.

The next morning we start our journey again and about an hour into it the heavens open and the rain pelts down. I pull the hood of my cloak up and sigh at the weather but it doesn't bother me. I'm Scottish! This is nothing!

The Dwarves think differently, they all look cold and miserable "Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" One asks

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf states

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks

"What?" Gandalf asks

"Other Wizards" Bilbo says

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf says

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asks

"That would be Radagast the brown." Gandalf answers.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo asks. I snort with laughter at the cleverly given insult.

Gandalf frowns but answers anyway "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

The vast forest lands to the East is were I live! Will live… whatever. "What about you, my Lady can you do something about this weather"

"The name is Jenni and no I can't, well I can but I won't. It falls under the personal gain category, which means if I turn off the weather something bad will happen to me in some stupid round about way, involving the weather" I reply

"What's the point in having magic then?" Bilbo asks.

"To help the innocent, the moment I start abusing my magic for personal gain is when it starts to turn into black magic" I reply

"Which would be bad" Bilbo says.

"It would be awful, I would be powerful but I would not be a very nice person. I could kill all of you with a flick of my wrist and we don't want that" I say. I leave out the part about that already happening to me because they don't need to know about Damian and his twisted thoughts on love.

"How do you know that's what happens?" Bilbo asks. Jeez, this guy asks a lot of question.

"There are more dark Witches in the world than most people think, in my world we call them Demons."

"So why have they not wiped people out with a flick of their wrists?" Bilbo asks again.

"I don't mean to be boastful when I say this but I, and my sisters, are the most powerful white Witches the world as ever seen. Most demons were ordinary Witches, most didn't even have an active power until they became demons. Then they are some who were powerful and it takes the power of all three of us to kill them. Most Demons we can handle on our own though" I state with a smile.

Bilbo nods and Dori asks "So that's a no on the weather?"

I laugh "That's a no on the weather"


	7. Of Stubbornness and Trolls

The rain stops after a while and we keep going a little while longer until we reach a ruined cottage. Thorin stops and turns to us "We will camp here tonight."

I smile and jump off the horse. I tie it up and walk over to Gandalf who is inspecting the cottage.

He must have heard me behind him because he says "A farmer and his family used to live here"

I look around surprised, this place looks like it's been in ruins for years. "I think it would be wiser to move on" Gandalf calls to Thorin. "Make for the hidden valley"

"I told you already, I will not go near that place" Thorin states walking up to us

"Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice" Gandalf states.

"I do not need their advice" Thorin says quietly.

"We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond can help" Gandalf tells him.

"He's got a point" I say looking at Thorin.

"Dragon came and attacked Erebor. What help came from the Elves?" Thorin asks, rhetorically. "Orcs plunder Moria...desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them, I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf says.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snaps.

Gandalf looks pissed, I mean really pissed and he turns around and storms off. I turn on Thorin. "Seriously?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he snaps.

I feel the anger boil inside of me "Don't you even think about getting snappy with me! You may be a good Prince who would do anything for his people but right now you are a spoilt little child who throws his dummy out of the pram when he doesn't get his own way! A wise ruler takes the advice of those who are wiser than them. So grow up and act like the King I know you can be!"

I storm away from him and watch Gandalf storm off. I run up to Bilbo "Where the hell is he going?"

Bilbo shrugs. I sigh in frustration "They say women have mood swings? We have got nothing on the stubbornness of these two!" I say indicating to Gandalf and Thorin.

It's my turn to storm off but I don't go far, I head to a rock not far from the rest of them and sit behind it with my back leaning against it. "Come on Bombur, we're hungry"

I hold back the scream of frustration by biting my hand. I have never been around such difficult people in ages! A while later I smell food and usually I would head on over but this time, I'm going to be stubborn see how they like it!

I hear Thorin say to someone "Give this to Jenni"

I growl under my breath "Give it to Jenni yourself!" I mutter.

A moment later a bowl is held under my nose. I look up at Bilbo and I shake my head. "You're not their lacky you know" I state taking it from him.

"Their what?" He asks confused.

"Their servant, you can refuse you know" I say.

He shrugs "I wanted to bring it to you. I don't want you going hungry"

I smile and stand up then ruffle his hair, he reminds me so much of Frodo. "Thanks"

He walks off and Bofur hands him two bowls and he wanders off as he does I walk over to Thorin and put the bowel at his feet, still full.

"Next time you want me to have something, give it to me yourself!" I snap and walk away from him.

I go back to my rock and sit on it instead of next to it. Thorin appears moments later with the bowl of food "Take it"

I turn my back to him "I don't want it"

He grabs my shoulder and spins me back around "Take it!" He yells

"I said I don't want it!" I yell back.

He drops the bowl and the contents spill on the floor "Fine!" He snaps.

We glare at each other for a few moments before Thorin sighs "What is it about you?" He mutters.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What is this feeling I have when I'm around you? It's not anger or hatred. It's something else" He states.

I look at him surprised, he's never liked someone romantically before? Maybe that's a good thing, keep him questioning it, then I'll be gone and he won't worry about it anymore. Even as I think this I know it's not going to happen, he's stubborn but he's not stupid.

I open my mouth to reply when Fili and Kili appear "Trolls have got Bilbo!"

I stand up quickly "What!" I snap.

Thorin growls and runs after his nephews. I'm close behind them. Kili gets there first and I arrive just as Bilbo is launched into Kili by the trolls. I pause and stare at them. Last time I used magic on one of these thing, it barely scratched it. So I pull my sword out instead and start hitting one of their legs. Jesus are these things made of steel! They just keep coming back. Just fall down already!

The fighting stops and I look up to see Bilbo has been grabbed and is being held by his arms and legs by two of them. "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off" One of the Trolls demand.

I drop mine immediately. The rest of them follow. The trolls move forwards and start shoving Dwarves in bags. One of them grabs me tightly around the waist and lifts me up.

"Look boys, a woman!" It says excitedly.

"Ohhh, women are sweet and look this one has a bit of meat on her" another Troll says.

Despite my situation I'm offended and I glower at the Troll "Did you just call me fat? That's so rude!" I snap.

"Leave her alone!" Thorin snaps.

The troll turns and throws me down on top of him and all the breath is knocked out of me. "She's dessert!" the Troll growls at Thorin.

My eyes widen but I'm suddenly unable to move as something is tied around my wrists and ankles. I'm stuck on top of Thorin, looking into his eyes because there is nowhere else to look. I can't see anything else, all I hear is Dwarves protesting and throwing insults as they are tied up and being turned over a fire.

"Why bother cooking them? Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." One troll states, I never thought I would be here for this conversation. I completely forgot about it… oh God how does that story end!

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Another says

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." The third says excitedly.

I start struggling against the bonds on my wrists, if I can just get one hand free. I flinch in pain as the ropes dig into my wrists and an involuntary tear falls down my cheek and onto Thorin's mouth.

"Stop it, you'll hurt yourself" Thorin snaps

"If I don't try then we'll all die" I snap back.

I continue to struggle when Bilbo starts talking "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" One of the Dwarves says

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Another Dwarf asks. I can't see who's who but whoever said that has a point.

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo says

"What about the seasoning?" one Troll asks

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo says.

Oh yeah Bilbo, good, distract them till the sun comes up! I grin and Thorin looks at me confused.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" A troll asks

"Shut up. Let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Another Troll says

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo says trying to think of something

"Yes? Come on, tell us the secret." A troll says sounding impatient

"Um, yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Bilbo says enthusiastically.

The Dwarves go crazy and I shake my head, Christ these guys are thick!

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." A troll states, a troll called Tom, how…normal

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff them, I say, boots and all." Another troll says.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." The third states. He must have lifted a Dwarf because everyone starts shouting.

"Not that one, he's infected" Bilbo shouts quickly

"You what?" A troll asks.

"He's got worms in his…tubes" Bilbo reaches.

I hear a thud and a sound of disgust from one of the Trolls.

Oh nice one! "In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Even better!

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" One Dwarf protests

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Another shouts at Bilbo then everyone does it. I roll my eyes then drop my head onto Thorin's chest.

I feel him kick out then the Dwarves pause then change their tune "I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" A troll asks.

"Well..." Bilbo says

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo repeats offended

"Fools?" A troll asks confused.

Then I hear "The Dawn will take you all!" Gandalf!

My entire body relaxes and I let out a sigh of relief. The Dwarves cheer as something happens. The Trolls getting turned into stone I imagine. Then I realised I've been here before.


	8. Of Rabbits and Hidden Passes

My hands are untied and I roll off of Thorin and smile up at Gandalf "Nice timing" I state as I untie my ankles.

He smiles back and helps the Dwarves down from the spit and I get Thorin out of his bag. "That has to be the most undignified thing that has ever happened to me" I say with a giggle.

He grabs my wrists and looks at them, they have rope burns and are bleeding from my struggling. "I told you, you would hurt yourself"

I shrug "I've had worse, I've got the scars to prove it" I tell him with a grin.

Once everyone is untied, I hug the crap out of Bilbo "That was some serious fast thinking!"

He blushes "You would have done the same"

I shake my head "I didn't even think about it! You are one smart cookie!"

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf states, walking up to me.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin says

So we go looking for this cave. "Why didn't you use your powers to untie yourself?" Bilbo asks

"I can't use them when my hands are tied I would have either blown a hole into my back, hurting myself or I wouldn't have been able to use them at all"

"Wouldn't that kill you?" Bilbo asks.

"I can't kill myself with my own powers or hurt my sisters" I state.

We reach a cave that stinks to the high heavens, this will be it then. I choose to stay outside, I will throw up if I go in there.

They come back a few moments later and Bilbo is given sting. I smile at him thoughtfully. It all does come together nicely, doesn't it?

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouts

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf demands and we head into the forest, swords out.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Some guy shouts appearing out of the bushes on a sledge pulled by rabbits, which is, by far, the strangest thing I have ever witnessed.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf says.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast says looking scared.

"Yes?" Gandalf encourages.

Radagast looks confused "Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

"Oh, it's not the thought at all; it's just a little stick insect" He sticks is tongue out and there is actually a stick insect on the tip of his tongue.

I look away feeling kind of sick, insects give me the creeps! Gandalf and Radagast go off to speak privately. I sit with Bilbo and nudge him "Nice sword"

He looks up at me looking worried "I don't know how to use this"

I shrug "Neither did I when I first picked one up and that was smack in the middle of a battle" Bilbo looks up at me in shock.

"How did you learn?"

"By not having a choice, the adrenaline hit me and it's true when they say adrenaline makes you do extraordinary things"

"I don't know, Jenni" He says looking at his sword.

I pat his head "You'll surprise yourself, Trust me"

He smiles at me then we hear a howl and we both look up "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur states.

A Warg without a rider appears out of nowhere and knocks me on my face and it is put down by the Dwarves then another pops up behind Thorin. I call his name and he spins around but Kili hits it with an arrow and I blow it up. As I do its whole head exploded. I look down at my hands surprised. Where did that come from?

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin says angrily yet helps me up gently.

"Orc Pack?" Bilbo asks flabbergasted.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asks Thorin accusingly.

"No one" Thorin replies.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf snaps

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asks

"You are being hunted" Gandalf states.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin says

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori shouts appearing over the ridge

"I'll draw them off." Radagast says.

"These are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf tells him

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast replies with a smirk.

Well he seems to know what he's doing I think to myself as I grab Bilbo's arm and run. The others follow. We end up running into the open plains and I have a really bad feeling about this! Out in the open like this can't be safe! I press on, my grip on Bilbo has long since been lost, for both of our sakes. We start and stop, hiding behind rocks when the Orcs get too close.

We hide behind another rock as The Orcs run by and I hear the breathing of a Warg coming from above us. I freeze in place but Kili jumps out and brings the Warg down with an arrow. Both the Orc and the Warg make one hell of a racket as they are brought down, then bludgeoned to death by the Dwarves.

"Move, run! Gandalf shouts as we have clearly been discovered. I look around and see no cover to run for or nowhere to hide.

Then we can't move anymore, we're surrounded. I look around me and try to locate and escape route. We're going to have to fight our way out!

"Where's Gandalf?" Kili asks as the Dwarves rally around me. I roll my eyes, men!

"He's abandoned us" Dwalin states.

Gandalf pops his head up from the rock behind us and says "This way you fools!"

We run to the rock and look down, what do you know a cave! I wait for the others to go down first. Thorin glares at me "Jenni go!"

"In a minute!" I shout back, waiting for Kili.

He throws himself down the slope and Thorin pushes me down in front of him. I roll down the slope and stop as I hit flat ground. I fight with my hair to get it out of my face. As Thorin lands next to me, the sounds of horns fill the air. Thorin sits up and looks up the way we came. Elves, those are Elf horns. I can hear the sounds of battle coming from above us, well it sounded more like an Orc slaughter than a battle. An Orc is sent flying down the cave at our feet. I'm pushed back by a lot of hands till I'm behind everyone. I roll my eyes again. They need to stops doing that!

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin calls.

"Follow it of course" Bofur calls back.

We head down the path and it's rather narrow and I start to feel claustrophobic. We come out at the other end and I let out a sigh of relief. A sight I recognise that is still as beautiful as ever, Rivendell.

"The valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf states

"Rivendell" Bilbo breathes out staring at it in awe.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf says.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin snaps.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf states, sounding annoyed

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin says

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf replies as we head down to Rivendell.

We cross the bridge and enter the courtyard to Rivendell and a dark haired Elf heads down to meet us "Mithrandir." The Elf greet Gandalf

"Ah, Linder" Gandalf replies.

Linder says something in Elvish. Yes after three years I still don't know Elvish, it's hard and I have little patience for learning languages.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf says

"My Lord Elrond is not here" Linder replies.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asks.

As if answering his question the Elf horn sound as a number of Elves on horse back Enter the courtyard. Once again I am pushed into the middle of a tight circle even though if they wanted to kill me, my head is wide open.

Lord Elrond moves forward smiling "Gandalf"

Gandalf Bows and says something in Elvish, I understood 'my friend' and that's about it, progress!

Then Elrond replies in Elvish and I didn't even try understanding that.

He dismounts from his horse and hugs Gandalf "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond says looking at Gandalf knowingly.

"Ah, that may have been us" Gandalf says.

Elrond turns to the company "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin says coldly

Elrond smiles "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin snaps

Elrond simply smiles and turns his gaze to me "Lady Finlay" He says with a small bow and my eyes widen, please don't say anything if you know something!

"Your brother informed me that you may pass through this way, he was the one that suggested we keep an eye on the Hidden Pass" Elrond says.

I hold back a sigh of relief "Did he now? It would have been nice if he did a little more helping and a little less informing. Not that I'm not grateful for your help, I am"

Elrond lets out a laugh and then says something in Elvish

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin snaps.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf snaps.

The Dwarves turn and speak amongst themselves before turning back "Ah well, in that case, lead on" Gloin speaks for the group.

I shake my head as I follow the Dwarves into Rivendell, this is going to be one tense dinner.


	9. Of Questions and Midsummers Eve

Elrond leads the others into a room but I'm dragged away by a host of female Elves.

"Let go of her!" Thorin snaps.

"Relax, Thorin, they are only taking her to be freshened up. She is a Lady after all" Gandalf says.

That is exactly what the do. They take me into a room and allow me to bathe, privately. Then they dress me in a beautiful blue gown then sit me down in front of a mirror where they brush out my hair and pin some of it back and away from my face and nestle a sliver diadem into my hair. I look at myself, I have a couple of scratches on my face, nothing major, but other than that I look exactly the same just cleaner.

My eyes still doe-shaped and multi-coloured, right now they are closer to a glassy blue colour with a ring of gold around the pupil which is a sign of tiredness. I'm an open book when it comes to my eyes. Anyone who knows me knows to look at my eyes to tell how I am really feeling. My lips still naturally plump and slightly red and a little dry from the need of water. My porcelain white skin that always gets commented on because of how white it is, is smooth apart from the scratches and one permanent scar on the corner of my mouth I got when I was young. My skin contrasts with my dark brown hair and this gave me the nickname Snow White as a kid. All in all not bad looking.

I head back through to the dining room the Dwarves are in. "Sorry" I announce to the room.

They turn to look at me and all of their jaws hit the ground. Thorin shoots to his feet "My Lady… you look…" He stops talking as I move forward.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf both stand and Elrond gestures to a chair opposite him and between Gandalf and Thorin. I sit down and smile then look at the food in front of me and my mouth twitches. All Elves are the same. I eat it though because I'm starving. Something about being in Elvish company makes me act the way I do when I'm in Mirkwood. This makes Thorin look at me oddly, he's only seen me leaning against a rock, crossed-legged, slouching and laughing while eating.

Elrond looks at Gandalf and Thorin's swords. He starts with Thorin's

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond tells Thorin and hands back his sword.

He then looks at Gandalf's "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for goblin wars of the First Age..."

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asks giving Gandalf his sword back.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf states

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asks.

I have stopped eating by this point and I am currently braiding and un-braiding a section of my hair. Not very proper but when one is bored…

"My Lady?" Elrond voice interrupts my therapeutic braiding.

My eyes flick up and I look at him startled. "Yeah?"

He raises his eyebrow at my grammar and I simply smile back. "Why is a young woman such as you travelling with a company of Dwarves?"

I shrug and smile "I got bored" I reply.

He doesn't believe me "You are from another world, are you not?"

I shrug again "Yes I am"

"Is that what young Witches do in your world? Travel to others for fun?" He asks. Knowing fine well that we don't and I'm not even a little surprised he knows I'm a Witch.

I tell him half of the story "A demon from my world has entered yours. I'm here simply to take care of it. Demons like to target people of importance. My brother and I believe they're after a member of this company"

"Which member of this company?" Thorin asks.

I shrug "I don't know yet"

"When do you believe this demon will attack?" Elrond asks.

"Probably at the most inconvenient time… so probably when I'm getting my ass handed to me" I reply, sounds about right.

Elrond looks at me shocked and Thorin is biting back a laugh.

Later on, after the sun sets, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and I talk to Lord Elrond about the map.

Thorin is less than pleased at getting help from an Elf "Our business is no concern of elves."

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf snaps

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin growls back. I sigh and shake my head

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf says exasperated

Thorin hands it over grudgingly despite protests from Balin.

Elrond takes one look at it then his eyes flick to Thorin "Erebor? What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin opens his mouth to probably tell him the truth when Gandalf speaks first "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond turns and holds the map up to the light "Cirth Ithil."

Gandalf nods and looks at Bilbo "Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Sure it is" I humour Gandalf with a smirk

He glares at me playfully and Elrond speaks "Well in this case, that is true; Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon with the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asks excitedly.

Elrond walks away and we follow him. He steps out into a platform surrounded by a beautiful waterfall and there is a stone table at the end of the platform which is bathed in moonlight. All in all it is breathtaking. I catch Thorin staring at me as I admire the scenery, he doesn't look pleased with my awe at the architectural brilliance of the Elvin home.

Elrond places the map on the table and stares at it before saying "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

I roll my eyes "Why can't people just write these things on a random full moon or something so it's easier! Full moon, read map, boom! Done"

Elrond grins at me "It is more complicated than that"

I scoff "Of course it is"

He turns back to the map "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asks.

"It is the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explains.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin states.

"We still have time." Balin says

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asks

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin says sounding excited

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond says looking between us.

"What of it?" Thorin snaps

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond says handing the map back to Thorin.

Thorin takes it with a glare to Elrond.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asks

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond states.

"Maybe not, but he's the best" I says as Elrond walks away.

Gandalf looks at me in surprise and I shrug "Well you are"

With that I walk away and head back down to the rest of the Dwarves.


	10. Of Portraits and Unrequited Love

I play with the hem of the sleeve of my light blue dress. I used to hate them because I felt they were unsuited for me but then I realized how comfortable they are and that thought flew right out the window. I've always been a comfort over looks type of girl. Yet I resent them. Wearing them all day everyday is tedious! It's a love hate relationship. I have to admit I love being in Rivendell but my God I just want this damn quest to continue, I need to find this damn demon, kill it and go home.

My thoughts are interrupted when a nervous looking Ori wanders up to me with a book clutched to his chest. I give him a smile "Hey Ori, what can I do for you?"

He goes red and looks at the floor "I was wandering if I could draw your portrait?" He asks, barely a whisper.

"You can draw?" I ask

He nods.

"Can I see?"

He looks hesitant.

"I'll let you draw me if you show me your book" I say with a grin.

He hands over the book and I open it and stare in awe. He's good! Really accurate! There are pictures of landscapes and Dwarves I've never met, all of the company, little sketches here and there. When I'm done gawking over them I hand it back.

"You can draw my portrait" I say. I'm a little excited to see what he sees.

He grins and tells me not to move. I do as he says but a smile crops up on my face when I see how much he is concentrating. After a while he finishes and stares at it triumphantly then hands it to me. I take it and my jaw drops. I look amazing! He even drew the smile.

"You can keep it" He says.

I grin and hug the youngest Dwarf "Thank you! This is amazing!"

He smiles and me and blushes before wandering off. I put the picture in my bag. The one thing I did not let the Elves take off me.

I look around at the Dwarves and at Bilbo who are all having a laugh with each other. We decided to leave at sunrise so we still have all night to relax. I notice Thorin sitting away from the group. I go over to him and sit next to him.

"Are you okay, Thorin?" I ask.

He seems to be knocked out of a trance for he looks at me in shock "Yes, I'm fine" He states and stands up.

He heads for the exit and I follow him into the gardens "You're lying" I state.

He stops and turns to me "You're not like most women. You don't go out of your way to be eloquent or polite. You're brash and straight to the point and stubborn."

I laugh "Are complimenting me or insulting me? I'm not going to act like nothings wrong when something is wrong. That's how people get hurt" I reply.

"I was thinking" Thorin says unhelpfully.

I sit on a bench "About?"

He remains on his feet. "Marriage"

"That's an odd thing to think about at a time like this. I thought you were worried about the quest?"

"I am, though this thought refuses to leave my mind."

"The quest really should not be put on the back burner. So let it out, tell me what your thought is" I coax.

Thorin stares at me intently "It's you"

My stomach drops "What about me?" I ask.

"I can't get you out of my head. Every thought I have involves you, when we were captured by those trolls all I could think about was what I would do if you got hurt. After that all I wanted to do was keep you safe. Then I realised that I've been thinking this way since the day I met you and you talked back to me." He explains, my stomach feels heavier and heavier with every word and a lump forms and grows in my throat.

I say nothing so he continues "I realised today when you were speaking with Lord Elrond and I felt this overwhelming jealousy that I love you"

Oh Christ he said! What the hell do I say to that? Sorry mate I'm already the wife to the son of the Elf who didn't help you when your home was taken from you by Smaug. I don't think so. But I can hardly say I love you too because that's not true.

I don't know what he thought my silence was code for because when my mind comes back from its panic room Thorin is on one knee in front of me and he takes my hand. My jaw drops what the hell! Don't do it.

"Jennifer Finlay" Thorin starts, no, no Thorin don't ask, "Will you marry me and be my Queen under the mountain once we reclaim Erebor"

I stare at him unable to speak. What should I do! My voice comes back but it's cracked "Thorin, no, I don't love you like that"

Thorin smiles then stands up "I see, well…"

"I'm sorry Thorin" I state.

"No, don't be sorry, I understand" He replies.

I smile at him feeling relief flood through me "Thank you"

"I will make you fall in love with me" My stomach drops again.

"Come again?" I ask

"I will make you love me, I will show you that I am the man for you, I'll prove myself to you by reclaiming my homeland and becoming the King under the mountain. After that you will want for nothing. I will give you everything you deserve" He states looking determined.

"Wait, Thorin…" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Before this quest is over, you will love me" With that he turns and leaves.

I drop my face into my hands "That went well" I mutter into my hands.

I stand up and head back into the building and to the room I was given when I got here. It's not appropriate for an unmarried Lady to stay with 13 Dwarves and a Hobbit. I was close to saying 'well good thing I'm married then!' but I decided against it.

I close the door behind me and see that my clothes have already been cleaned and dried and have been left for me. I wiggle out of the dress and pull my skinny jeans on as well as my off shoulder shirt. I slide on my socks and boots before folding the dress up and placing it on the bed. I grab my jacket and my bag and head back to the Dwarves. Bilbo looks up as I enter and stares at me confused.

"Have you been wearing that this whole time?" He asks

I look down at myself "Yeah, why?"

"It's a bit revealing isn't it?" He asks with a frown.

I smile "No, dad, it's not"

He goes a bit red and puts his head down. The company laughs and my eyes drift over to Thorin who is staring unabashedly at my chest. He catches me looking at him and his eyes flick away quickly. I laugh a little pulling my jacket on then put my bag over my shoulder.

"Right, lads, shall we go?" I state watching the sky lighten slightly.

Thorin looks in the direction I am then nods "Let's move out" He commands.

We sneak out of Rivendell quickly. I glance over my shoulder at it once more and see Bilbo is looking back at it longingly.

"Master Baggins, I suggest that you keep up." Thorin shouts back at Bilbo.

Bilbo jumps and looks at Thorin before throwing Rivendell one last look and catching up to us.


	11. Of Storms and Goblins

I like this bit of the journey where we take a nice walk and no one's life is in mortal peril. Well that was until we reached a mountain range. Thorin tells us the fastest way is to go over it. I can't help but feel déjà vu when he says that. It's the journey of the Ring all over again! I shake my head but don't argue as I climb. Then the rain starts to fall steadily. I put my hood over my head but think nothing of it. That is until we walk over a very narrow walkway on the very edge of the mountain. That is when the weather takes a turn for the worst. Night has fallen and lightening hits the mountain and thunder echoes off of every cliff face. I freeze where I stand. Oh no…not again. I find myself stuck, unable to move. Rain is still falling but is falling heavier and the wind makes matters worse. I feel a pressure on my hand. I look down at Bilbo as he pulls at my hand.

"You must keep moving" He yells over the noise.

By now I'm visibly shaking and my eyes are probably the size of saucers and my lips are trembling. I shake my head furiously. Bilbo's eyes drift over me in concern. I have to keep going! I have to move! Legolas is not here. He can not carry you off of the mountain like he did last time. I think its time you got over this storm thing! I take a shaky step, then another. Bilbo is still gripping my hand as we are forced to press our bodies into the cliff to ensure we don't fall off of it.

I hear Bilbo yell in fear then he slips from my grip. I scream and reach forward to grab him but Bofur grabs my elbow. I let out a sigh of relief as Dwalin manages to pull Bilbo back.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin's voice shouts.

"Look out!" another voice shouts as a boulder comes flying out of nowhere and hits the cliff causing an avalanche of rocks to fall above our heads. I instinctively press myself further into the cliff as the rocks, thankfully fall in front of us instead of on us.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin shouts pointing.

I follow his finger and my eyes widen in horror at what I see. A large humanoid shaped mountain physically moves and picks up a boulder. My jaw drops, it's a living mountain!

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur shouts.

Another giant moves behind us. I turn to look but my stomach twists in fear as a rock falls and breaks off half of the path I'm standing on. I let out a scream of fear I press myself further into the rock face. That's when the cliff moves. I scream again and look down the procession of Dwarves and see that half of us are moving away from the others. Oh my God! We are on a giant! The giant is violently hit which causes it to fall. I search for something to cling onto but there is nothing. I grip the rocks next to me and hold my breath as the giant continues to move and fight with another. By this point I feel physically nauseous as the giant keeps moving quickly. I close my eyes tightly not knowing what else to do. I open my eyes and I'm about to call for my brother that is until I see that we are moving, with speed, towards the mountain. As the rock gets closer I realise we are going to collide with it hard! I close my eyes and scream as rock hits rock and I fall forward and land on something that is not rock.

I hear someone screaming my name and I open my eyes. I have landed on top of Bofur and I can't help but laugh a little in my panicked state. That was a little to close for comfort. A hand grips my arm and I'm forcefully lifted off of Bofur and I fall forward onto my knees as I am enveloped into a tight hug. I start breathing normally again and look up Thorin.

He grabs my face "Are you alright?"

I nod then someone shouts "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit."

I break out of Thorin's grip and crawl to the edge of the cliff my heart in my throat. Please tell me he hasn't fallen.

"There!" Bofur calls.

I look down and there is Bilbo, hanging from the cliff edge. I scream his name and lie on my stomach and reach my hand out.

"Grab it!" I call.

He reaches up and grabs my hand. I begin to pull at him when his other hand gives way. His weight causes me to slide across the ground and with both of my hands holding Bilbo's I have no way of stopping myself falling off the cliff. An arm wraps around my waist followed by another. My weight plus Bilbo's is too much for the Dwarf and we slip again. My shirt rides but and something sharp presses into my stomach and as I move again it slices into me. I let out a scream but refuse to let Bilbo go. Thorin jumps down and grabs Bilbo's leg and tosses him up. I help Bilbo climb up me and onto the cliff. Then Thorin slips as he tries to climb back up, I manage to grab him too but he is definitely too heavy for me but with help from Dwalin, he gets back up. I collapse against the cliff, Thorin's hand still in mine. I place my hand on my stomach and I can feel something warm run through my fingers.

"I thought we'd lost our Burglar" Dwalin says.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Thorn snaps looking at Bilbo.

I wrench my hand from his. How could he say that! Bilbo saved his ass from those Trolls, all of our asses! I pull myself onto my feet and wince as the muscles in my stomach stretch as I stand. I follow Dwalin as we search for a cave.

We find one and Dwalin steps in "Looks safe enough."

I follow him in "Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin does so, nothing "There's nothing here."

Gloin drops some wood onto the ground next to me, where he got that is beyond me "Alright then! Let's get a fire started."

"No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin states.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin says.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin snaps.

I can't even find the strength to argue as I drop to my knees with a cry of pain. Hands are on me in seconds. "What's wrong" Thorin asks.

I lift my shirt to reveal a short by deep cut in my abdomen I look at it and let out a faint laugh "Oh, that's gonna scar" I say.

"Oin!" Thorin shouts over his shoulder.

The Dwarf comes over and inspects the wound and pulls his pack to him. He pulls out some gauzes and works about cleaning my wound. I squeeze Thorin's hand unintentionally.

Oin patches me up "There you go lass, that was one nasty cut but it will be fine"

"Thank you" He walks away and I turn to Thorin "I've been more of a burden on this journey than Bilbo has" He looks at me shocked and I shrug "Food for thought"

I look over at Bilbo and grin but he's looking at me guilt stricken. My grin turns into a look of surprise. He must have realized it happened when I was saving him. Everyone has realized it.

Thorin grips my shoulder. I draw my attention to him "Rest" He demands then places a kiss on my temple.

My eyes widen at the gesture and I flick my eyes over the company who are looking at us surprised. I nod at Thorin before lying on the ground and passing out. I wake up to the sounds of whispering.

"…not only that, it's my fault Jenni got hurt" Bilbo says.

"She doesn't blame you, no one does, it was an accident." Bofur replies. I feel an immense feeling of guilt because of Bilbo's guilt. Isn't that weird?

"What's that?" Bofur asks.

I lift my head to see Bilbo with his pack on looking at the glow of Sting. That's when the ground starts to shake and crack "Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin shouts.

Before anyone can react the ground opens up and swallows us. I scream as I fall down a tunnel with the Dwarves and land on top of a pile of them when we hit the ground. I barely have time to recover when an awful screeching sound is followed by being grabbed and dragged to my feet by extremely ugly looking creature. I try and fight against them but I am overrun and pushed and pulled along with the Dwarves. I'm suddenly pushed to my knees next to the Dwarves. I look up and see the most hideous creature ever. A giant, fat Goblin who's chin literally reaches his stomach. The very sight of him makes me want to throw up.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin shouts.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." A goblin states "And a woman"

"Dwarves and a woman? What kind of woman?" He asks.

Goblin hands grab me and I'm dragged forward and thrown at the giant Goblins feet. He grips my arm and lifts me to my feet. "An Elf! Travelling with Dwarves?" He calls. He looks at me properly "No, not an Elf, a human" he leers.

I have to hold my breath to avoid throwing up. He drops me to the ground violently "Search the Dwarves!" He commands.

The Goblins do so with great protest from the Dwarves

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Giant Goblin demands.

No one answers and he leers down at me "What about you girl? Why are you travelling with Dwarves?"

I remain silent as well and keep my eyes trained to the floor.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the Woman." The giant Goblin states.

My eyes widen at the names of the objects. That doesn't sound comfortable. A hand grips my hair on his command and I'm dragged backwards. I claw at the hand and I swear to God I could feel my hair being torn from the roots.

"Wait." Thorin shouts and steps forward. "Let her go!"

The Goblin's hand drops from my hair and I collapse against a leg. I look up at Thorin who caresses my hair with his hand.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The giant Goblin says sarcastically with an exaggerated bow.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." The goblin says ominously

Thorin grips my hair in his hands. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." He snaps.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin asks with a knowing smirk.

Then he looks down at me "This must mean you are the Witch! Someone is looking for you too but sadly you must be in perfect condition. He says he would pay extra if you are"

I glare and flick my wrist. The Goblin jerks but that's about it. I try again, but this time I flick both wrist and I blow a hole into the Goblins legs. He falls onto his seat with a howl of pain.

"Tie her hands!" He screams.

I'm grabbed roughly and pulled away from Thorin as my hands are tied tightly behind my back. The goblin pushes me forward and my face makes contact with solid ground.

"Send word to the Pale Orc and the Demon; tell them I have found their prizes."

I'm lifted gently and half dragged, half carried back into the Dwarves. As I'm placed in a kneeling position, Kili starts working on the ties on my wrists. The stupid, fat goblin starts singing as the torture instruments are still brought up. He keeps singing until another Goblin unsheathes Thorin's sword and screams as he throws it away. The Goblin king screams too and climbs onto his throne.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." As he says this the Dwarves are attacked. Kili works between getting the goblins off him and untying me. Eventually, the ropes are loose enough to slip my hands out.

"Cut off his head!" I hear the Goblin king shriek

I scramble to my feet and fight my way through the goblins to Thorin when a flash of white light momentarily blinds me and a wave of power brushes over me. When it fades, I see everyone on the floor, apart from myself and a figure with a pointed hat coming out of the shadows. That was some fantastic timing, Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" He shouts.

I fling myself forward and grab my sword out the pile and blow up a goblin that runs for me. I swing my sword at another, beheading it. Thanks for teaching me that one Aragorn! A couple of minutes later Gandalf shouts "Follow me!"

I waste no time in doing so. I follow him over numerous bridges at the same time fighting off goblins that just pop up out of nowhere. A blade brushes across my cheek and I feel a small amount of blood run down my face. I ignore it and press on. The Dwarves get increasingly more inventive with their methods of getting rid of goblin. They end up wrapping a bunch of them around a falling platform at one point.

We end up on a swinging bridge thing and we have to jump off it when it gets to the other side. I jump off it the second time round and land ungracefully on my hands and knees. I stumble up and keep running. The speed in which Thorin can take down so many goblins at once, I have to admit, is kind of attractive. Hey a girl can admire talent. Our running is cut off by big-man Goblin breaking through the path in front of us. I skid to a halt and stumble back as I nearly make contact with it.

"You thought you could escape me?" He says and swings his mace at Gandalf who stumbles back to avoid being hit.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" The goblin asks.

Gandalf glares at the goblin before pocking the goblin in the eye with his staff and slicing its stomach open. I smirk, that's what you get for acting like a big man!

"That'll do it" The Goblin states before Gandalf slits his throat and fall forward. The weight of the goblin shakes the shitty foundations of the bridge. The bridge snaps and it begins to fall to the black abyss below. I fall back onto my ass as the section of the bridge hits off rocks on the way down. The bridge is slowed down by getting slightly stuck in the rocks but we still land harshly. I roll off it quickly and move away from it. I'm really surprised I have not actually been sick yet!

"That could have been worse" Bofur says

And as fate would have it, the goblin king's corpse falls on top of them crushing them all a bit more. I throw my hand to my mouth to hold back the laughter. The laughter disappears as I look up at the army of goblins scaling down the rocks like spiders. Oh God, we're dead.


	12. Of Enemies and Spells

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin says.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf demands. I help Kili to his feet then follow Gandalf.

I see daylight and push my legs even harder to reach it. I pause as I leave the mountain and turn. "Keep going!" Gandalf yells

I do as I'm told and head for the trees. I stop as I reach them and collapse onto my knees taking deep breaths and holding onto the stitch in my side.

Gandalf counts us off then says "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" I look around at everyone panicked.

"Where is he?" I shout, standing up.

The Dwarves start arguing amongst themselves and pointing fingers. Then Thorin shouts over the lot of them "I'll tell you what happened...Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

I drop my head into my hands. My one job! Keep an eye on the damn Hobbit and this is where he gets the damn ring apparently. I need to find him!

At that moment I hear Bilbo say "No, he isn't"

I stagger over to him and drop to my knees and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Bilbo!" I cry

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf says with a chuckle.

I separate myself from him and stand up straight. The Dwarves ask him how he got past the goblins and he laughs humourlessly and places something in his pocket. My eyes widen momentarily. He's got it!

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf says.

"It matters!" Thorin snaps "I want to know - why did you come back?"

Bilbo sighs then says "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

I grin at his little speech. There's the Bilbo I know! I hear growling and howling and look up at the hill we just descended. I can't see anything yet, but by the sounds of it their damn close!

"Out of the fire" Thorin says

"And in to the frying pan, Run!" Gandalf yells.

We run, again! I keep running till I reach a cliff edge. We're trapped! I turn back around and walk a couple of steps looking around for a way out.

"Up into the trees, all of you, hurry" Gandalf demands.

I look up, I never used to be able to climb trees and then I moved to a place where houses were built in and around them, so I learned pretty fast. I jump and grab a branch and pull myself onto it. I do it again until I'm a decent distance from the ground. The others have joined me in my tree and the surrounding ones. Thorin opted to climb into mine. The Wargs have us surrounded and are barking and growling up at us. Now what?

A very big, white Orc on top of a white Warg moves forward and looks up at Thorin with a smirk. I look over at Thorin who is looking down at the Orc with a look of pure fear and disbelief. Azog says something in black speech and suddenly the Wargs are running for us and trying to jump up into the trees to get us. I try to blow them up but the branches are in the way, I do get a couple and manage to make one fly off the edge of the cliff. Then they uproot my tree, forcing me to jump into Gandalf's. Eventually, his is the only one standing. I freak and look at Gandalf.

Gandalf picks up an acorn and sets it on fire and throw it towards the Wargs. The acorn lights the dry grass and branches around it creating a barrier between us and the Orcs. I grin as he lights another acorn then lights another one with that one and he drops one of them to Fili. I grab an acorn and light it with Fili's. I toss it and it smacks a Warg right in the face.

"Bullseye!" I shout putting my hands up in victory.

A force hits me in the back and I'm tackled out of the tree and to the ground. I gasp in shock and I'm flipped onto my back. I look up into a pair of bright green eyes and a cocky smirk.

"Nice to see you again, my Queen" The Demon states

I kick him off me and glare at him as I stagger to my feet "I know you! You're Damian's little lacky"

He puts his hand up "I was his right-hand man, yes"

"What's your name again?" I ask. "I need something to put on your grave"

He laughs and bows deeply "The name's Hunter, your highness"

"Stop calling me that!" I snap "Why are you calling me that?" I ask genuinely confused. I killed their damn leader!

He runs for me but I avoid him easily. He disappears suddenly. Fuck! I'm grabbed from behind and he keeps my arms locked firmly behind me with one arm and caresses my cheek with the other.

"Don't touch her!" a voice shouts from the trees.

I look up and see Thorin make his way down the tree. "I don't think so Dwarf, you're gonna have to get in line when it comes to this one." Hunter throws an energy ball at the base of the tree which causes it to uproot

I stamp on his foot and free myself from his grasp. "I won't let you hurt them!" I shout.

Hunter shrugs. "I couldn't give a toss about them"

I look at him getting more confused "What's going on?"

He grins. "I spread a little rumour through the grapevine that I was sent here by the new source to kill Bilbo Baggins. That was a lie. I needed you out of your bubble of protection. I won't hurt you. I need you to bring Damian back"

I scoff and hold my ground, ready to knock him on his damn ass if he takes one more step. "Yeah, because I'm going to do that"

He smirks "Only the power of the one who vanquished him can bring him back."

"The power of three vanquished him" I snap

He puts his hand up "I wasn't finished, I'm going to turn you again. When that happens you will be as powerful, if not more powerful, than the power of three. You can bring him back. You will want to bring him back! You will marry him, be our Queen and rule not only the underworld but every world together!"

I groan "Oh come on! Change the damn record already! Damian is gone sweetheart, deal with it! I'm not going to drink what your offering and your mouth isn't getting anywhere near mine"

Hunter glares at me, clearly a little bit more than upset about Damian's death and he tackles me to the ground. At that a pair of boots runs past my head and towards Azog. I push Hunter off of me.

"Thorin stop!" I call.

I'm grabbed by my hair and thrown towards the fire. I miss it by a millimetres, I can smell my hair being singed. I roll away and stand up. Now I'm really pissed! I raise my hands and blast him. He dodges it, I do it again and again and again until I suddenly change tactics and flick my wrist and he crashes into a fallen tree. I blast him and this time it hits him straight in the stomach. He's a high leveller so it doesn't kill him but it would fucking hurt! He creates an energy ball and launches it at me. I dive out of the way to avoid it but it hits my shoulder sending me on my ass. He throws another one and it hits me straight in the chest. I place my hand over the area and scream in pain. The area is black and bloodied. I lift my hands and I blast him again and try and think of a quick spell I might be able to do myself.

"Hell threw you from its inner core  
But earth won't hold you anymore  
Since heaven cannot be your place  
Your flesh and blood I now erase!"

The spell works but not before Hunter smirks and says "I'm not alone, my Queen"

With that he is literally erased. I spent a lot of my magic doing that spell and the pain is so overwhelming it hurts to breath. I fall to the ground and pass out.


	13. Of Siblings and Queens

"Jenni! Jenni! Rise and shine sleeping beauty." A female voice says softly into my ear.

"Come on Snow White, no prince is kissing you to wake you up today" Another female voice says a little more harshly than the first.

My eyes flicker open and I smile at my sisters "Who you calling Snow White, bitch"

Kayleigh laughs "That's what you get for pulling that damsel in distress nonsense"

I sit up "I ain't no damsel!" I snap at her. Lesley laughs

I look around and I'm lying on top of a thin mountain thing. The views nice. "How did we get here?" I ask the Dwarves.

"The Eagles brought us here" Gandalf replies. I feel disappointed I was passed out for that.

I look over at Thorin "You! What were you thinking?" I snap at him.

He avoids eye contact. Lesley grabs my arm gently and pulls me off the ground laughing "Leave him be little sister"

"You can come home now, you've defeated the demon" My brother says causing me to jump. Was he here this whole time?

I shake my head "I can't yet"

"I think it would be wise before…"

I cut Louis off "You don't get it, before the Demon died he smirked and said 'I'm not alone, my Queen"

Kayleigh frowns "I wish they would stop calling you that!"

"You and me both, sister" I reply

"I'm not alone? Another Demon?" Lesley asks

I shrug "I assume so"

"Another thing, since when could you successfully create a vanquishing spell on your own" Kayleigh asks

I shrug "Today apparently"

"If there is another demon, he is probably more powerful than that one was, so watch your back. Don't face him alone" Louis says.

"You shouldn't have faced this one alone" Lesley scolds. "if you were alone and passed out like that you might have been killed"

I glare at her "Stop making me do these things alone then!"

"You know fine well you have too" Kayleigh snaps.

"Why me? Why don't one of you do it for once!" I snap.

"Well for one you are the only one with an active power that is actually useful in a fight. What am I going to do? Premonition things to death" Kayleigh says sarcastically "And two, all of us except you, have children. It would be cruel to leave a child without a parent" She says that as a joke but it angers me.

So it's okay to leave my husband a widower? I don't say that out loud and I bite my tongue.

I smile "You trying to tell me to have a baby or something?"

Louis's face drains of colour "No, you don't do that, ever"

I laugh and turn to the Dwarves "Have you all been introduced?" I ask.

Gandalf shakes his head looking amused at the sibling fight "No we have not"

"People, these are my siblings, Kayleigh, Lesley and Louis. Kayleigh, Lesley and I are the power of three. My brother is our fountain of knowledge and advisor" I tell the company

"Family, this is the company of Thorin Oakensheild, that one is Thorin" I state pointing at Thorin. "The rest are-" I point to them as I say their name "Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori and Nori" I take a breath and continue "That's Gandalf and Bilbo"

"We kn-" Kayleigh starts but Louis pinches her elbow and she shuts up.

"Good looks must run in the family" Kili complements my sisters and I suppose me, with a grin and a wink.

Kayleigh raises an eyebrow. I point to both sisters "Married"

Lesley giggles "Anyway, baby sister, we gotta go, be good" She says kissing my cheek

I grin "I'm always good"

"Remember, next time you get stuck, call Louis, okay dumbass?" Kayleigh states.

"Okay, dickhead" I reply

Like that their gone.

I turn back to the company who are just staring "Siblings, you can't live with them, you can't live without them" I say with a grin.

We get off the mountainy thing which was a bit of a bitch. Then start back on our journey. Fili and Kili tell me about Bilbo's heroic stunt to save Thorin's life. I grin and feel a sense of pride for the Hobbit. Then they retell the tale of the Demon versus Witch battle. I feel myself getting quite flushed. Then they ask the dreaded question.

"Why did he keep calling you his Queen?" Kili asks.

I sigh and tell them about Damian, leaving out the time I was here before, just what he did to me years ago. "It's embarrassing to talk about" I finish with a sigh.

"You were young" Thorin says.

Fili and Kili nod "Besides, you're our Queen"

I stop in my tracks "What did you say?"

"You and Thorin, right? So you will be Queen under the mountain" Fili says

"I never agreed to that" is all I say and keep walking.

"You don't want to be a Queen?" Kili asks in disbelief.

I walk a little faster to try and get away from the brothers but they keep up "No I don't, it's hard enough being in your early 20's without the added pressure of a title"

Gandalf looks at me in surprise a look that turns to pity. This angers me, I don't need pity! I shouldn't even have said that… it slipped out.

"You're 20!" Fili asks. "You're a child! Did you know this Thorin?"

I look at Fili, then to Thorin and then to the rest of the company, only Gandalf didn't look shocked.

"What are you on about? I'm 24 for one, not 20 and I'm a grown woman!" I tell them.

They looked confused "You are aware that I'm human right?" I ask

The look even more shocked "I thought you said you are a Witch?" Kili asks.

"I am but that's not a race! I age at the same rate as a human until I turn the age of 18 then bam! I stop aging. It's difficult to explain" I say.

They nod in understanding, though some still look confused. I shrug "Anyway, at my age is should be academics and hard work to make my way up the social scale not marrying into it" I look down "That was the plan anyway"

Thorin looks at me a little upset, a look that almost immediately turns to determination and defiance. Oh boy, this isn't going to end well.

I shake off the sad feeling and push forward "Oh well, I wouldn't have time to study anyway with these damn Demons popping up every time I stop to breath" I say with a giggle.

The company laugh with me and we press on. Gandalf watches me the entire time looking worried, which makes me feel guilty.


	14. Of Bears and Damian

I hear the howl of wolves and nearly jump out of my skin.

"They found us!" I exclaim, bewildered "How?"

"Move quickly, we must get under cover before darkness" states Gandalf.

We hear another howl but this time it is a lot closer and we duck behind a series of rocks. Bilbo, being the smallest and the quietest, scouts ahead to see what we're up against. Moments later he rushes back.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asks.

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it" Bilbo says.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Thorin asks.

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem" Bilbo says

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asks, panicked "They saw you!"

"No, that's not it." Bilbo says

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf says proudly

Will you listen? Will you just... ...listen?" Bilbo snaps "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take'? Like a bear?" Gandalf asks

"Ye- Yes, but bigger." Bilbo replies, surprised.

"You knew about this beast? We should double back" Bifur says

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs" Thorin replies

"There is a house... ...it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf says cautiously.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asks

"Neither. He will help us or... he will kill us." Gandalf replies. I look at him wide eyed.

"Are you crazy? We can't risk that!" I say

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asks. Just as he does a load roar sounds from behind us.

"None." Gandalf says.

Then we run for it. That big ass bear not far behind us, chasing us down. Along with being chased down by the bloody Orc pack as well! Fortunately for me, but maybe not so much for the Dwarves, my legs are long and I can run quite fast. Unfortunately, I have to stay in step or behind Gandalf because I have no idea where I'm going. That is until the house comes in to site and I really push myself and by pass all the Dwarves and Gandalf easily. I barge open the door and collapse to the floor as the rest run in. I turn and see the giant bear is literally right behind them and they slam the door closed on its face. I crawl over and push all my weight onto and we manage to get the door closed and get a plank of wood over the door to lock it. I slide back to the floor, letting out a sigh if relief.

"What is that?" Ori asks.

"That would be our host, His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable... ...but the man can be reasoned with. However... ...he is not over fond of Dwarves." Gandalf replies.

Ori presses his ear to the door "He's leaving"

Dori pulls him away saying "Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some... ...dark spell."

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf states. I smile and turn away when I hear Gandalf say "I hope"

Great so I'm not sleeping then. I look around at the house in awe. This place is huge! I mean literally. The furniture is huge and the animals are far from normal sized. The guy that lives here is not of average height anyway. Everyone settle for the night apart from me. I'm physically and mentally exhausted but I can't seem to bring myself to sleep and I'm going to blame Gandalf.

"Jenni?" A voice whispers.

I turn on my bed roll that I am sitting up on to face the voice.

"Yeah, Bilbo?"

"Why are you not sleeping?" He asks, his voice full of concern

I shrug "I can't sleep, I don't know why, I just can't"

I stand up slowly "I'm going to get some fresh air"

I tip toe over the Dwarves and carefully lift the plank on the door using my magic to make less noise and slide outside. I sit close to the door, leaning against the wall and breathe in the cool night air. I need to sleep… why can't I sleep? I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump and bite back a scream.

"Jesus, Thorin!" I snap.

"Sorry, what are you doing out here? It's not safe" He says

I shrug "I needed the fresh air" I lean my head back against the wall "I'm tired but I can't sleep"

He sits down next to me "Why not?"

I sigh "I don't know, I think it has something to do with what that demon said. He said 'I'm not alone'. I'm assuming he means a demon, but what if I'm wrong? But I can't think of anything else, yet I can't seem to shake this feeling"

Thorin takes my hand and I don't pull away "I'm afraid I can not give you advice on this matter. I have no knowledge of these creatures"

I laugh a little "You're lucky, their nasty pieces of work. They never stop until they get what they want. I thought I got away from the whole turn a Charmed One evil and make her kill her own damn family then crown her the Queen of all Evil and sit on the throne next to her crazy ex who finds it easier to drug and kidnap his girlfriend instead of talking to her. Then when said girlfriend runs for the hills he makes a big complicated plan involving another world. Who does that?" I look at Thorin, feeling frustrated and close to tears.

He stares at me for a moment, his eyes full of pity and jealousy. It's a strange mix but there you go.

"You killed this demon?" He asks.

I nod "Yeah, ages ago. Apparently there is a way to bring him back but they need me to do it. The person who killed the demon is the only one that can bring them back. That means they're out to turn me evil again. That is the only way I would agree to do something like that. Evil me only wants power and I need Damian for that and they know it"

Thorin squeezes my hand "You are not evil"

I look at him surprised by his reply, that's what I was worried about. I didn't even know that. I smile sadly.

"I think you're wrong. There must be something evil about me or they would leave me alone"

"They want you for the same reasons I do. You are perfect. You are beautiful and strong. You are the perfect Queen" Thorin replies.

I smile at him then look away "I'm not suited for royalty"

He lets go of my hand and grabs my face "Yes you are"

My smile disappears when he kisses me. I am frozen to the spot in shock until he tries to deepen the kiss and I pull away. "No" I mutter then stand up.

"I'm sorry Thorin but no. I can't be your Queen" I say louder this time.

I turn around and walk back to the door but before I can open it, he grabs my wrist. I turn to look at him "Why not?"

My stomach feels heavy but I think of something quickly, not a lie but not the truth "I don't belong here, in this time. I have a family that needs me. Nieces and a nephew that I need to protect"

He grins "There's another reason I want you. You are the most loyal and protective person I have ever met"

I smile back "Comes with the job title"

"You need sleep" He states opening the door.

I nod "Thanks for the talk Thorin, I needed that"

He nods "For you, anything"

I head back to my bed roll and sleep doesn't come easy, I'm the worst!


	15. Of Skinchangers and Mirkwood

I wake up to the sounds of people talking. I rub my eyes then push my blanket off of me and stagger to my feet. I glare at the Dwarves and curse their loudness.

"Good Morning, Jenni!" Someone calls.

I head over to the table they're sitting at and sit next to Gandalf and huff "There's nothing good about it, I'm awake"

That was answered with laughter. I study the super tall guy who pours milk into a cup in front of me and smile "Thank you"

He nods at me and looks at me curiously "You are no Dwarf" He says.

I nod slowly "I'm aware"

"You are too short to be an Elf" He continues

"Gee, thanks" I reply

"So it only makes sense that you are human, yet it makes no sense that a young human girl would be travelling with Dwarves and a Wizard." Beorn says.

I smile "I am human but I'm also a Witch, a good one"

He nods in understanding "When I first saw you I knew you were no Dwarf woman, They are far hairier, so much so you would mistake them for men."

I choke on my milk as a laugh catches in my throat "Is that so?" I say then look around at the Dwarves who are glaring at Beorn

He takes no notice and nods. I look at the Dwarves "I don't understand how that would work"

Whatever answer I would have received disappears as Bilbo staggers up to us. Beorn turns to Thorin and says "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me... ...why is Azog... ...the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asks

"My people were the first to live in the mountains... ...before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he... ...enslaved. Not for work, you understand... ...but for sport. Caging skin-changers... ...and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn says and my heart went out to the poor guy.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asks

"Once there were many."

"And now?" Bilbo asks

"Now there is only one." Beorn says then turns to Gandalf "You need to reach... ...the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes" Gandalf replies

"You are running out of time." Beorn says

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf replies

A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria... ...and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there... ...except in great need." Beorn tell us. I know of Dol Guldur, I was told never to go there under any circumstances, and that was after the war.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf says and my blood turns cold. No we can't! We can't do that!

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood... ...are not like their kin. They're less wise... ...and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn says and that pissed me off. We are good people, dick.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asks

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach... ...the forest alive." Beorn says then stands up and walks towards Thorin "I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy- ...and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem... ...lesser than their own." He picks up a mouse that Bifur flicks off his arm and I swear to God I thought he was going to crush the poor thing.

Instead he strokes it and says "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

I take a deep breath. That was intense! Beorn gives us supplies, food and water and supplies us with horses. I thank Beorn for his hospitality before climbing up on one of the horses and wait on Gandalf and Thorin who are talking to Beorn.

As we reach Mirkwood I can't help but feel scared. If Legolas sees me before he's supposed to… I don't know what will happen. I can't help but thing of his parting words to me 'Don't think any less of me' does that mean I do see him and he knew me before we met?... That would explain a lot. I kind of hope not though because with Thorin acting the way he is… that would be awkward.

I climb off my horse and completely miss what Gandalf says before "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master"

I do as he says and let my horse go and walk towards the forest gate and can't help but feel uneasy in a different way than I was a moment ago.

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it" Bilbo says.

I nod and say "I don't think is called Mirkwood because whoever named it thought that would be pleasant."

"Is there no way around?" Bilbo asks. Unfortunately, no.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north. Or twice that distance south." Gandalf replies

I watch Bilbo carefully and I notice him playing with the ring. I bite my tongue. This is what is supposed to happen, do not interfere!

Moments later Gandalf exits the forest "Not my horse, I need it"

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asks.

"I would not do this unless I had to" Gandalf replies. "You've changed... ...Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you. I ... ...found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo says, did Gandalf know before he knew? What is wrong with these people!

"Found what? What did you find?" Gandalf asks

"My courage." Bilbo replies. Oh okay… nevermind.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf says then climbs onto his horse "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before... ...the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asks me. I shrug, never heard that one before.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never... ...find it again. No matter what may come, stay on... ...the path!" Gandalf shouts before leaving.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin says before heading into the forest.

I follow him and he leads us down the path. Stupidly I don't keep an eye on it myself. We venture further and further into the forest and I feel fine, just a bit tired but the looks on everyone else's faces tells me they are not fine. They look dazed and confused. They start panicking and that's when we lose the path. I look around panicked. How? How could we have lost it? We were just on it!

I sit down as they all spread out to look for the path. I sigh and look around and notice how many spiders' webs there are. It gives me the creeps. The idea of spiders makes me itch. We start moving again and end up travelling in a big circle and the Dwarves are really starting to lose it and begin to argue amongst themselves.

"Quiet! All of you!" Thorin shouts then whispers "We're being watched"

I swear my heart stopped and I look around quickly "By who? Where?" I ask, panicking. Elves, Orcs…what?

I turn to look at the company and Ori's pointing to something behind me, fear in his eyes. I turn slowly and come face to face with a giant spider! When I say giant I don't mean big, I mean flipping enormous. I scream at the top of my voice and back away from the spider quickly but trip over a tree root.

Thorin throws himself in front of me and more spiders surround us. I'm frozen to the spot in fear. Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! A fight ensues and I stagger to my feet and join but the spiders are too many. Something stabs me in the back and I scream in pain before falling forward and blacking out.


	16. Of Anxiety and Husbands

I open my eyes and realise I'm no longer being attacked by an eight-legged freak but surrounded by the Elves of Mirkwood. I panic and sit up straight. No! Legolas can't meet me yet! I take a sharp in take of breath when the Elf in question is standing above me. He looks down at me and his eyes widen. I stare back knowing he can't possibly recognise me, yet he is staring at me as if he does. My trance is broken by Thorin stepping in front of me defensively.

Legolas lifts his bow and points the arrow at Thorin's face saying "Do not think I won't kill you dwarf, it will be my pleasure"

My jaw drops, that was rude! I heard a yell from behind me, it's Kili! Fili yells for his brother who is being attacked by a spider. However, he is saved by the captain of the guard, Tauriel, whom I also recognise. Legolas commands his people to search us. I shake my head and sigh as an Elf starts towards me. However, Legolas places a hand on the Elf's shoulder and takes my arm and pulls me a slight distance from the others. I hear Thorin shout my name as he does so but I just raise my hand to him, telling him to simmer down. Legolas stops and faces me and just stares.

"How can you be real?" He asks sharply, glaring slightly.

I blink up at him "Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"I have seen you in my dreams for many nights now, images of us together" He states "However they are fantasies, dreams, you can't be real"

"Well clearly I am sweetie, It's not my fault you dream about me, we've never met before" I state with a raised eyebrow, hoping to God he does not see right through me.

He leans forward so his face his level to mine "Who are you?"

"My name is Jenni Finlay." I reply.

"Why are you travelling with a company of Dwarves?" He asks sharply with a hint of jealousy.

I smile slightly "A dear friend of mine insisted on it, and who am I to turn down the request of a friend"

He looks as me curiously with slight suspicion "Who is this friend?"

Should I tell him or not? What harm will it do? "Gandalf the Grey" I decide to tell some truth.

He stands up straight and reaches for my hand but I step away quickly. No, I can't touch him here. Wrong time.

"I will not harm you." He states gently "There is obviously a reason why I dreamt of you and then you appear in front of me"

He reaches forward to touch my cheek when Thorin's voice snaps "Don't you touch her!"

I snap my head around to face the Dwarf surprised. I forgot they were there for a moment. The look on Thorin's face was murderous with jealousy and anger. I look back at Legolas and his look is similar. Oh no. They better not start fighting. We don't have time for that. Luckily Tauriel arrives and distracts Legolas. They speak and then Legolas inspects Thorin's weapon and accuses him of stealing it, probably trying to get under Thorin's skin on purpose. I also notice my sword has not been touched, I'd like to keep it that way. I try and conceal it behind my bag, hoping they will not look for anything. I might need it later on.

Legolas shouts something in Elvish, which I probably should be fluent in by now, but I'm terrible at learning languages. However I'm sure in means along the lines of 'move it' for the Elves begin to Sheppard the Dwarf away without Bilbo. Where the hell is he? I stand there not sure what to do, follow or look for Bilbo, but my question is answered when Legolas steps towards me.

"You will come with me. I have questions for you" He states in a low tone that makes me shiver. This is a side of him I'm not used to seeing. He grabs my wrist and pulls me along with him.

We reach Mirkwood and the Dwarves are thrown into the dungeons, and I know for a fact that you are not getting out of those dungeons without Thranduil's say so! Shit, shit, shit! We need to get to that damn mountain! I stand timidly behind Legolas, half afraid he will throw me in one of those cells. I watch curiously as Tauriel heads up a small flight of stone steps, towards us. Legolas stops her and asks her a questions, she shrugs and answers with a dreamy look on her face that she wipes of quickly then power walks away. Legolas shouts after her and the only word I properly catch is ugly. Did he just call Tauriel ugly? Or the Dwarves? Or me?! I stare at him intently as he turns to face me. He stares back with the same intensity till he grabs my arm and pulls me into a room not far from the dungeon. I sit on a seat and keep my back straight and my head up.

"Who are you?" He asks again.

"I told you my name is Jenni…"

"To me? Who are you to me?" He interrupts.

I smile slightly and lean back on the chair "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

"Tell me!" He commands.

I stand up quickly "I can't!" I yell. I throw myself back into my seat "I can't tell you. You will find out eventually until then we should try keep a distance from each other" I state calmly.

He leans over me "No, I'm not letting you out of my sight. If those dreams are true, you are my lover, perhaps more"

I simply smirk.

He leans further forward till his lips are centimetres from mine. I place my fingers lightly over his lips "Nice try sweetie, but you barely even know me"

He smirks back "you know me"

"Do I? Well since I know you, would you mind letting my friends go?" I ask flirtatiously.

"Nice try, 'Sweetie'" He repeats. "Give me your bag"

I grab onto it "No, why?"

He smirks "I still need to search you"

He reaches for my bag but I smack his hand away. As a reflex he grabs my hand. The contact sends a shock of electricity through me and my mind goes blank. All thoughts of Dwarves, Hobbits, Dragons and Mountains disappear from my mind.

I stand up and run my hand up his chest slowly "Why don't you start with the body search"

He stares at me longingly then smirks as his hand start at my shoulders and move down my arms. He moves his hands to just under my armpits and strokes down my waist, his thumb brushes against then under wiring of my bra before his hands still on my hips. My breathing becomes shallow and my heart rate increases as he pulls me flush against his body.

I realise what I'm doing and jump away from him with a nervous cough. I hand him my bag quickly and he takes it looking disappointed. All he finds is what I brought with me, spare clothes, water and food. Then he pulls out a piece of parchment I forgot was in there. The portrait of me Ori drew.

"This is beautiful and very accurate" He says looking from the picture to my face "I think I will keep this"

My mouth drops open and I glare at him "You can't that's mine!"

I dive to grab it but he lifts it above is head and I am not giving him the satisfaction of jumping for it. I cross my hands over my chest and huff "That's cheating!"

He smirks before putting the portrait in his tunic. He steps towards me and wraps his arm around my waist "I'm sure you will see it again" he says with a smirk

It's probably true but I can't let him know that and I raise an eyebrow at him "Oh yeah? How's that?"

"You are hiding something from me. I think you know me in the future. I think what I had were visions not dreams" He says leaning towards me.

"You think a lot, don't you?" I say quietly as I stand on my tip toes to get closer to him. I can't help it! He's irresistible!

I allow him to capture my lips with his. I moan into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. God I missed this! He deepens the kiss and I allow that too, opening my mouth willingly has his tongue slips into my mouth.

I finally get a grip of myself and push him away. He staggers back and I fall to my knees with a gasp. What am I doing?

I look up at him with wide eyes "Let us go… please"

He looks down at me surprised before his eyes fill with lust. He shakes his head and frowns.

"My father will decide if your Dwarf companions will leave, I will decide if you leave" He states firmly before he turns and storms out of the room, locking it behind him.


	17. Of Barrels and Shocks

Panicking, I stagger off the ground and throw myself against the door, trying to break it down. I do it over and over even after it starts to hurt. I fall to the floor with a throbbing shoulder, panting. I sigh, crap! This is not what I need right now! Being held captive by my own damn husband! As the panic is swirling in my mind, I didn't hear the door unlock and I jump as the door swings open and there stands Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" I exclaim quietly but happily. "Thank God, I thought you were lost or worse!"

"Jenni, you must be quiet there are Guards close by" Bilbo whispers.

Bilbo beckons me to follow him. I do so quietly. We tip toe down to the dungeons and I notice the guards. Bilbo pulls me away and points to a barrel. I nod and climb into it. It's a bit of a tight fit, I'm a bit tall. I'm sitting there a good 15 minutes and I'm all cramped up when I hear the thumping of feet. I sit up in the barrel and peek over the edge. It's the Dwarves! How the hell did they manage that!

I pop up "Hey!"

The Dwarves jump then grin when they realise it's me. Thorin pushes to the front "Jenni! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, not a scratch" I say, despite being covered in scratches but those are from earlier.

Bilbo convinces the Dwarves to climb into the barrels as well. They do so…eventually. Shouts rise around us as the Elves realise we are no longer in our prisons. Bilbo pulls a lever and the barrels tumble down a hatch. I let out a scream as my barrel hits cold water and it splashes all over me. The barrel starts bobbing in the water, like everyone else. We wait a few more minutes until Bilbo comes falling through the hatch. The tide slowly starts pulling us out of the cave we landed in. Eventually we end up outside.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouts. I peek over his shoulder and see the waterfall followed by dangerous looking rapids.

I scream as my barrel flies off the waterfall and lands harshly into the rapids below. I'm flung down river and my barrel hits off rocks at every turn. A horn blows close by and I know what that horn means. They're closing the gate! I hear my name being shouted and I look around for the source. However, I am temporarily distracted as the gate shuts before any of us can reach it. It's over.

An arrow pierces the shoulder of the Elf guard standing on the bridge/platform above the river. I gasp as an Orc jumps over the wall. Suddenly the whole guard is attacked by a horde of Orcs. The Orcs start jumping into the river and attack us as well. Easy enough to fight off just a few at a time when they jump in the water, I blow them up one by one. One Orc jumps in to the water awkwardly and lands on the edge of my barrel causing it to tip over and my head is under the water and I'm stuck! I kick my legs out and they come into contact with the bottom of the barrel. This action propels me out of the barrel and into the river. I swim to the surface and gasp for air. My happiness is short lived as an Orc blade narrowly misses my head and only grazes my shoulder leaving a shallow but long cut. I blow the attacking Orc up and swim for the gate. I notice Kili is on the platform trying to pull down the lever to open the gate again. I gasp as the Dwarf's leg is pierced by an arrow. Oh no! Not again! I am not watching another friend die like that! I pull away from the gate and reach the edge of the platform and pull myself onto it. I fight through to Kili and help the poor bugger up. I didn't even notice the Orc appear in front of me till an arrow flies past my ear. I look up just in time to see the Orc falling to the ground. I look behind me and see Tauriel has come to the rescue. I'm to busy looking at her that I didn't notice the next Orc who was also cut down by Tauriel.

The Orc population rises but suddenly Legolas and a few Elvin soldiers appear from the bushes and fight. I look over my shoulder and watch as Legolas begins cutting down Orcs that have appeared out of nowhere. I cringe as I watch him fight, fearing for his life. The Orcs surrounding us distract me from my future husband and I keep fighting as Kili dives for lever and misses. I hear my name being shouted again. I look up and see that it is Legolas, fighting his way towards me. I sigh and grab the lever myself, sorry baby, not today. I push Kili off the platform with my foot and he lands in an empty barrel. I pull the lever down and the gate opens. I jump into the river just as I feel Legolas's hand brush against my hair. I miss a barrel but instead cling onto Kili's barrel for dear life as we are swept out of the gate and down yet another waterfall. I can't even look back as the waves lap over my head making my senses dull but I did hear something over the noise.

"I know you are my wife!" It's Legolas's voice. I gasp and inhale a lot of water. I cough it out. How does he know that!

As the barrels gracelessly make their way down river, the Orcs pursue us and are attacking again. So not only can't I breath, but I also have to avoid the damn Orc arrows. As we make our way further down river the Orcs begin to find ways of reaching us, by jumping, dropping and sometimes they just plain throw shit. Then not only have we got them following us, Legolas and gang also bloody catch up. What the damn hell! My thoughts distract me from the situation and an Orc comes out of nowhere and lands on the barrel. Kili tries to batter it away but is clearly weak from his injury. I can't use my hands to blow it up or throw it away because I'm too damn busy trying to keep myself attached to the barrel. In a moment of shear panic I just stare at the Orc in pure concentration and the bastard just blows up. The shock makes me slip from the barrel and I'm thrown down stream and forced under the water by the current. Voices shout my name. I reach out my hands and an arm pulls me up out of the water. I cling to this new barrel gratefully and cough, trying to expel the water from my lungs. I open my eyes and realise Thorin is my saviour. I turn my head to see Legolas standing on Dwalin and Balin's heads as he shoots down Orcs. I stare in awe as the love of my life jumps from Dwarf to land, and then use the Dwarves as stepping stones to the other side of the river. I grin at his talents. God that guy is sexy when he's in warrior mode. Then I notice an Orc sneak up behind him, its weapon already above its head. Even if Legolas turns right now he'll be killed.

"Legolas! behind you!" I scream, cover probably blown. Then the Orc is cut down from a weapon that was thrown from directly behind me.

I turn my head. Thorin had thrown it. The Dwarf that has recently confessed his love for me and proposed to me, just saved his one love rival. I'm so grateful for that. Thorin's a nice guy but I do and will only love Legolas. I'm torn from my thoughts as we fall down another waterfall. Eventually we manage to lose both the Elves and the Orcs. I collapse against the barrel as the rapids stop and we carried by a gently current.


	18. Of Bargemen and Fine Lines

"Is there anything behind us?" Thorin shouts to the group.

"Not that I can see" A voice answers. Thorin aims the barrel for land. I pull away from the barrel as we near it and pull my numb body out of the water. I collapse on the stone and watch Kili closely as he does the same but in pain. I stagger up and make my way over to him. His leg is bleeding pretty bad.

"On your feet!" Thorin shouts.

"Kili's wounded" Bofur replies.

"There is an Orc pack on our tail. We have to keep moving.

"To where?" asks Balin.

"To the mountain, we're so close" replies Bilbo.

"A lake lies between us and the mountain, we have no way to cross it" Balin states.

"Then we go round" Bilbo suggests.

"The Orcs will run us down if we journey in daylight and with no weapons to protect ourselves" Dwalin states.

"Patch him up quickly! We have 2 minutes" Thorin states.

At that I pull at my shirt and rip it to my waist, not caring that my torso from the waist down is now on full display. I use the cloth Kili is holding to clean his wound but without hot water, alcohol, or some way to cauterize his wound I fear it will get infected. I search through my bag, that is now wet but thankfully still with me, and find my hand sanitizer. Not great but it's something. I hold out a twig to Kili's mouth.

"Put this in your mouth" I state. He nods and takes it and puts it in his mouth.

I hold his leg steady and he grabs onto the shoulder on my shirt for dear life. I put my alcohol sanitizer straight onto his leg and he shouts in pain. The worst being over, I wrap the makeshift bandage around his leg and tighten it. I sit back.

"That will do for now, but hopefully we can get you to a proper healer and soon" I state, making a point to look at Thorin as I said it.

His friends, especially his nephew, should be more important than gold or a jewel. That's when the sound of wood breaking catches my attention. I look up and see a man with a bow and arrow standing on the rocks above us. Kili stands up and aims a rock at the man but the man shoots the rock right out of Kili's hand. I'm kind of impressed he's almost as handy as Legolas with a bow, almost.

"Do it again and you're dead" The man states harshly.

I stand up slowly, arms raised in surrender. "Excuse me, you're from Lake-town if I'm not mistake?" Balin says calmly. "That barge over there, it's not available for hire by any chance?" Balin asks.

The man lowers his bow and turns around and heads back to his boat. I'm hot on his heels. "What makes you think I will help you?" The man asks.

"That Boat has seen better days and so has that coat" Balin says "And no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many Bairns?"

"A boy and two girls" The man replies.

"And your wife I imagine, is a beauty" Balin states, clearly reaching.

"Aye, she was" The man replies. Ouch wrong move Balin.

Balin closes his eyes clearly regretting his comment "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"

Dwalin mutters impatiently and the man catches on "What's your hurry?" he asks.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin snaps.

"I'd like to know who you are? And what you are doing in these lands?" The man asks.

"We are simple merchants from the blue mountains. Journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills" Balin replies.

"You're telling me this fine young Lady is a simple Merchant or a Dwarf for that matter?" He asks looking at me his eyes flick from my face to my bare, toned (It's only toned because I work out all the time… and not out of choice!) stomach then back to my face quickly.

"I'm not a Dwarf. I'm just very helpful" I say with a nervous grin

Thorin steps in front of me and speaks "We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?"

The man stares at the barrels for a moment "I know where these barrels came from" he states rubbing at the damage.

"What of it?" Thorin asks.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves. But I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town without permission of the Master. Because of his trade with the woodland Realm, he would not risk the wrath of Thranduil" The man state.

Thorin mouths something to Balin who negotiates with the guy that if smuggles us in to Lake-town, we will pay him double. He looks tempted but hesitant.

"Please" I beg with a grin then say the first thing that pops into my head "I'll kiss you"

I can feel Thorin's eyes on me. I risk a look at him and he's staring at me in shock, in fact, everyone is.

My grin falters a little bit. I feel like I just sold myself. The man looks at me then laughs "My Lady, as tempting as that offer is I could not allow myself to tarnish your virtue in any way"

I grin "Trust me, you wouldn't be. So, you'll take us"

He nods "Yes"

We all climb aboard the barge. I go first. The man takes my hand and smiles at me before helping me aboard. The rest follow. We sail for a while until it gets really cold and we start passing ruins. The Dwarves start muttering amongst themselves and I talk to the guy.

"So, what's your name?" I ask cheerfully.

"Bard, and you my Lady?" He replies

"Jenni, nice to meet you Bard" I lean up and kiss his cheek. Then grin "There you are, my payment"

He touches his cheek "It's nice to meet you too, Lady Jenni"

"Just Jenni" I state.

"Jenni" He mutters.

I smile and walk over to my company and they're actually pulling out money. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Paying the man" Balin replies. "You don't have anything Jenni?" Balin asks.

"I doubt it, but I'll look" I pull open my bag and search for money.

I let out a noise "Found some" then I look down into my hand "Oh, no wait, these are worthless here. This is money from my world" I look at them for a second then hold out my hand to Balin "Do you think we could pass them off?" I ask.

He looks at the array of gold, silver and copper in my hand. "No, Jenni, That's not even real gold"

I pull my hand back feeling a little offended "Well excuse me that where I come from our asses aren't lined with diamonds"

"I meant no offence My Lady" Balin states hurriedly.

I smile at him apologetically, I'm so grumpy, lack of sleep and food will do that to a girl. I sit on the floor of the barge and empty out my entire bag. I sift through the water clogged clothes and now, useless papers, my water bottle…oh my purse! I stuff all my belongings back in my bag then open my purse and my shoulder drop.

I pull out three coins and turn to the Dwarves and Bilbo "Emm, I have three" I mutter quietly placing the coins on the crate Balin is using as a table.

Balin smiles at me "Thank you, Jenni, but we are still 7 coins short"

The Dwarves eyes look straight to Gloin. "Gloin, come on, give us what you have" Thorin says.

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! What have I seen for my investment? Nought…" Gloin goes on but I stop listening as I notice the Dwarves attention is drawn elsewhere.

I look through the mist and notice the lonely mountain appear through it momentarily. At this sight Gloin throws his money bag at Balin "Take it! Take all of it!" clearly seeing his home made him remember why we are here.

Bard comes towards us quickly "Give me the money, quickly!" He says.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, not before" Thorin states.

"If you value your freedom, you will do as I say. There are guards ahead" Bard replies.

We all turn to look and witness a town appear out of the mist and the sound of voices can be heard from it. What the hell is this guy planning?

I turn to him sharply "How do you propose we get by them? Stroll through the front door? Hide under the boat?" I ask sarcastically.

I notice Bard looking at me in shock at the disappearance of my sweet demeanour but also in admiration. "In the barrels" He states.

I blink at him "Excuse me?"

"Get in the barrels" He repeats.

The Dwarves and Bilbo do as he says but I stare at him defiantly "I am not going in one of those again!" I snap.

"Jenni! Please just get in a barrel" Bilbo pleads.

I roll my eyes and manoeuvre my way into a barrel and I don't do it quietly. I curse and mutter to myself angrily as I squirm my way further into the barrel so my head won't be seen. After a few moments I feel the barge stop and I shift myself so I can see through the little cork hole. We are at some sort of port. Dingy looking place.

"What is he doing?" Dwalin asks

"Talking to someone" Bilbo replies. "And he's pointing right at us"

I feel my heart pound in my chest, he sold us out! After I was so nice to him? What an ass! "Now they are shaking hands" Bilbo states.

"What?" snaps Thorin.

"He sold us out" Dwalin puts in. My thought exactly!

The sound of footsteps can be heard coming towards us and my heart beats faster and faster, that is until something drops on my head and I freak. It's wet and slimy and stinks. I look at it and scream quietly. Eww dead fish, oh nut, just nut! This is far too much for a girl to take! I am not going home to my husband smelling like fish!

I go to pop out but Bard pushes me back in "Trust me" He mutters.

I scoff, that's bloody likely. He continues to fill my barrel till all I can smell, see or feel is dead fish. I am going to throw up! We start sailing again but not for long. I feel the barge slow down and the muffled voice of Bard having a conversation with someone. Then I hear a more pretentious voice join the conversation. I can't see him or hear him properly, but I can tell he's a douche just by his tone. I hear some barrels scraping against the barge, oh shit we've been busted! But nothing happens the voices quieten down and then stop. I would let out the breath I'm holding but I might wretch. The Barge starts moving again but I stay put till Bard gives the go ahead to move. Bard's bloody signal is pushing the barrel over so I hit the ground. I slide out of the barrel quickly and start brushing myself down and jumping off the floor of fish.

"Ew, ew, ew! This is bloody disgusting! That is the last time I trust anyone or do anything for anyone ever again!" I snap at no one in particular. It was more of a telepathic complaint to my lazy ass sibling. Next time, they can do it!

Bard says something to a man then says to us in a whisper "follow me"

I do so but my God if he makes me do one more thing that's disgusting I am calling Louis and I am going home and he can take over the thankless bastard!

Bard stops moving and turns to us. "The door to my home is being watched you can't go in that way"

"And which way do you suggest we go?" I ask with an attitude.

"Through the toilet" He states.

I blink up at him "you're kidding, right?" I ask.

He shakes his head. I burst "That's it! I will do a lot of thing, fight, walk for miles, get attacked by giant spiders and trolls, climb into barrels, get thrown down rapids, almost drown and get covered in fish but I cross the line at toilet diving!"

The company stare at me all of them speechless. "Well you could walk through the front door with me, your human so you won't stick out but you will have to hold my hand" Bard states.

"Why does she have to hold your hand?" Thorin asks angrily.

Bard smiles "People will naturally assume things"

"No" Thorin snaps.

"Yes" I retaliate "I'd rather do that than the toilet thing at least my dignity will remain this way" I take Bard's hand. "What's left of it anyway"

Thorin looks at Bard's and my hands with a glare then follows the other Dwarves and Bilbo to the plumbing. I follow Bard with a smile on face as he pulls me through his front door then shuts it quickly. I pull my hand away from his and take a deep breath. Surely the worst is over now.


	19. Of Masters and Kings

"Father, who is that woman?" A young girl asks.

I drop to the floor exhausted "Good Evening" That's all I could say.

"Is she to be our new mother?" A younger girl asks.

I wait a moment for Bard to deny the claims but he says nothing so I reply "No, sorry kid, I'm nobodies mother"

"Then who are you? Why is your stomach showing?" Asks the younger girl.

I open my mouth to reply when I hear a groan coming from another room followed by the older girl saying "Father, why are there Dwarves climbing through our toilet"

"Will they bring us luck?" The younger girl asks. I laugh at this.

I jump a little as a blanket is placed gently around my shoulders and I look up at the youngest girl "Thanks kid"

She smiles "You are welcome" she stares at me for a while then says "You're pretty"

I scoff "After the day I've had? I doubt that. Thanks though, I appreciate it"

She laughs "You are pretty"

"What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Tilda"

I smile "Cute name"

She blushes "Thank you, what is your name?"

"Jenni" I reply

"Your name is pretty too"

I laugh "I know you're lying to me now"

"Tilda, Sigrid, can you get the Dwarves blankets too" Bard asks kindly.

Tilda smiles at me before heading off. Bard walks up to me with a simple, purple dress in his hand "This may fit you, it was my wife's. I'm sure you are used to finer things"

I take it off of him gratefully "What makes you think that?"

"That ring, it is silver, is it not" He says indicating to the ring my mother gave me when I was 16.

"Ah that, I forget it's there sometimes because I've had it so long. My mother gave it to me for my 16th birthday. It's the only piece of jewellery I wear. I've never been much of a lover for jewellery. I only wear it if it's got sentimental value" I say

He smiles at me affectionately. "Where can I change?" I ask

"The bedrooms over there, Sigrid can you show Jenni the bedroom please" Bard says

The older girl looks at me and smiles "Yes, Da"

She takes me to a bedroom and closes the door behind me. I strip out of my wet clothes, leaving my underwear, that's already drying, and pull the dress over my head. I'm slightly taller than Bard's late wife but other than that it fits well. I pull my boots back on underneath the dress. Yes, they're still wet but they're my only choice.

I exit the room and head back over to everyone. Bilbo looks at me with a smile "You look beautiful in everything"

16 pairs of eyes turn to look at me, only two pairs lingered longer than necessary. "Thanks Bilbo" I say ruffling his hair.

Thorin's eyes move from me to the window and his face pales considerably and his eyes widen. "A Dwarvish Windlance" He whispers

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Bilbo says.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug... destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the City rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those. arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand." Balin says. The guys' got a knack for story telling.

Had the aim of men been true that day... much would have been different" Thorin says. He looks so sad.

"You speak as if you were there" Bard says.

"All Dwarves know the tale" Thorin says.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bard's son, Bae I think I heard Bard call him, says.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin says.

Thorin steps toward Bard "You took our money, where are the weapons"

"Wait here" Bard says then disappears for a few moments.

I sit with Bilbo as some of the Dwarves mutter amongst each other. Bard comes back and lays something on the table. I stand up and take a look and raise my eyebrow at the arsenal of gardening equipment? DIY tools? Something along those lines. Not what I was expecting anyway.

"What is this?" Dwalin asks in disbelief

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard answers

"And this?" Kili asks, holding a weird square hammer thing

"A crowbill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant but in defence of your life, these will serve you better than none." Bard replies

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin yells

"It's a joke!" Bofur snaps and the Dwarves throw down the 'weapons'

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard shouts over them.

"Thorin why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less. So have you. I say we leave now." Balin says.

"You're not going anywhere!" Bard snaps. I look at him in astonishment. Did he really just say that?

"What did you say?" Dwalin asks

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard says then he leaves.

I look over at Kili and my eyes widen as I see him wincing in pain as he sits down. I rush over to him "What is it? Is it your leg?"

"I'm fine" He says stubbornly

"You're not fine! You're as white as a sheet" I touch his forehead with my ice cold hand and he melts into it "Christ, you're burning up and you're sweating! Let me see your leg"

I take off my makeshift bandage and look at his leg "For crying out loud, Kili! It's infected!"

"Leave it" He snaps.

"Oh shut up!" I yell.

"Sigrid, you got any bandages and hot water?" I ask Bard's oldest daughter. She nods and runs off.

I clean the wound as best as I can. Sigrid returns and I pour the hot water over Kili's leg and he yells in pain. I ignore him. It's not that hot… big baby. I then bandage it up. It's the best I can do. I leave to wash my hands. I come back and the Dwarves are gone.

"Where the hell did they go?" I ask the boy.

"I tried to stop them" He says

"Jesus Christ!" I leave the house and see Bilbo disappear around a corner.

I chase after them and catch up as they duck behind some fishing equipment "What you playing at? Leaving me behind" I hiss at Thorin.

"Would you have let us leave?" He asks with a smirk.

"No but that's not the point!" I snap.

"Wait for us here" Thorin tells me.

I nod as they run up a little staircase of Dwarves. A few moments later I hear a clanging and a crash. I look at the remaining Dwarves and they look at me.

"Run!" Dori yells.

We start to but we come face to face with spears. I grin nervously. Not even able to hide behind the Dwarves. One of the soldiers grabs my arms and drags me away forcefully. We're all stopped in front of the steps of the largest house in the town. The door opens and a big ginger guy comes out.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asks, not too pleased.

"We caught them stealing weapons, Sire" A guard says.

"Ah, enemies of the State, eh?" The ginger says.

I roll my eyes, what a tool.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire" A stupid wormy, mono-browed snake to the gingers right says. He reminds me of someone… Did he just call me a mercenary… did he call me desperate?

"Hold your tongue" Dwalin snaps stepping forward "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin... son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin steps forward "We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all trade in the North! I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves... and send wealth and riches... flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!" nice speech.

"Death!" A voice shouts. I turn and see Bard pushing through the crowd "That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast it will destroy us all." Is that true? If it is, I can not continue. I will not be responsible for the lives of innocents.

"You can listen to this naysayer but I promise you this: If we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth 10 times over!" Thorin promises. The towns people cheer

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard shouts over the cheers. I bite my lip… mans got a point.

"Now, now! We must not, any of us be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale your ancestor who failed to kill the beast!" Ginger says.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark." The Worms says.

I'm liking this less and less.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain." Bard growls at Thorin.

"I have the only right" Thorin growls back then turns his back on Bard "I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you Welcome! Welcome! And thrice welcome King Under the Mountain!" Ginger says causing cheers from the crowd.

My eyes go straight to Bard who closes his eyes in despair. "The woman! Why has she been brought forward?" Ginger asks and my attention jumps straight back to him.

Thorin looks back at me and smirks, I watch him suspiciously. He bows to me deeply "This is the future Queen under the mountain" Thorin proclaims.

My jaw drops completely as Thorin grins at me cheekily. I'm furious! In front of all these people! The crowd cheers loudly around me once again but I just shake my head at Thorin in disappointment and walk away from them all.

Not knowing where to go, I walk back to Bard's house and knock on the door. Sigrid answers and steps back to let me in.

"Are you alright, Miss Jenni" she asks

I nod "I'm fine thanks" I lie.

Moments later Bard storms through the door. He looks at me and his eyes soften "Is it true? You are to be his Queen?"

I shake my head "Nope. I've told him no hundreds of times but he won't take the hint. It's not even a hint! It's a flat out refusal!"

"Will you go to the mountain with them?" He asks

"I don't know. If what you say is true, then I can't go. I will not be responsible for the lives of innocents" I say.

He sits down in front of me "What I say is true"

I nod "Then I won't go"

He smiles at me. I hear a party happening somewhere near by but I don't leave Bard's home. I get some sleep


	20. Of Poison and Princess

I'm awoken by loud cheering. They're leaving. Moments after that there is a bang on the door. Bard swings it open.

"I'm done with Dwarves. Go away" He snaps.

"No please! Is Jenni in there? No one will help us. Kili's sick. He's very sick." I hear Bofur say.

I rush to the door and see Kili's face and my heart drops "Please, let them in" I beg.

Bard steps back and they bring him in. They place him on the bed and I take off the bandage on his leg again and look at the wound more closely and my blood turns cold. His veins are very discoloured.

"Oh no" I whisper.

"Oh no what?" Fili asks desperately.

"He has blood poisoning! I can't fix that! He needs a blood transfusion which you lot don't have the technology to do or that magic Elvish medicine!" I say.

"Its okay, Lassie I've got it. Have you got any more cloth?" Oin asks.

I shake my head then look down at the dress. "Sorry Bard." I say before grabbing a knife and making a long tear in the skirt before grabbing it and ripping the dress all the way up to mid thigh then tearing the cloth in quarters. Why am I always ripping my damn clothes?

"Can you not do something?" Fili asks Oin

"I need herbs. Something to bring down his fever." He replies

"I have nightshade. I have feverfew." Bard says looking through a small pouch

"They're no use to me. Do you have any kingsfoil?" Oin asks

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard says

"Pigs? Weed. Right." Bofur mutters then turns to Kili and points to him "Don't move." Then he runs off.

Moments later there is a distant roar that makes a shiver crawl up my spine. This is followed by the earth beneath my feet violently shaking.

"What was that?" I ask

"It came from the mountain" Bard replies fear evident on his face.

Fili walks up to Bard and says "You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here"

Bard looks down at Fili "And go where? There is nowhere to go"

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asks, scared.

Bard looks at his daughter in shock "No, darling"

Tilda doesn't believe him "The dragon, it's going to kill us"

She looks so scared and upset. I step forward and drop down to my knees and pull her into a hug "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. I promise"

Bard looks down at me surprised then looks over all of his children worried. He turns and lifts his hands up to a roof beam and wraps his hand around something and pulls. He dislodges a large black arrow and Balin's story pops into my head. That can kill the Dragon.

Bard looks at me and says "Please, stay here and look after my girls"

I nod as he and Bain run from the house.

I have no idea how much time as passed it could have been an hour it could have been three minutes but all I hear is Tilda crying softly and Kili screaming in pain. Bain returns and tells me that he lost sight of his dad. Suddenly, I hear Sigrid scream. I rush over and see an Orc trying to force its way through the door. I pull Sigrid back and as the Orc comes through the door I blow it up. Another Orc breaks through the front door and Fili tackles that one. I push Sigrid under the table and Tilda and Bain follow her. I stand in front of them and blow up anything that comes within feet of either them or Kili.

They start coming through the roof and I can't handle them all! I hear a woman grunt from behind me and I grin as I see Tauriel come through the door to help us. A second later an Orc drops through the roof behind me and I get such a shock that I blow it up with such force, the blow sends me flying back into a strong body. I look up warily to see Legolas.

"Hey there" I say with a flirtatious grin.

He looks back at me with a mix of anger and relief "Jennifer"

His face suddenly goes blank and he pulls me behind him and beheads an Orc. I blow up the one behind him. I jump back as a sword narrowly misses my stomach and I send that one flying out the door. Then the fighting stops. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You killed them all" Bain says in awe.

"There are others" Legolas states "Tauriel, come"

Legolas stops in front of me momentarily at the door and catches my lips with his forcibly, but I like it. He presses his forehead on mine "Do not run from me like that again"

I grin cheekily and say breathlessly "No promises"

He smirks and runs out the door. I turn back and Tauriel is looking at me in surprise then down at Kili in worry. "We're losing him" Oin says.

Tauriel walks in my direction but I stop her by grabbing her hands "Please, help him. I don't know how" I beg.

She looks at me torn between duty and her heart. Bofur turns up at that moment, Athelas in his hand. Tauriel takes it off him and stares at it.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asks.

Tauriel looks at me "I'm going to save him"

I grin at her as she turns back around and orders the Dwarves to clear the table and put Kili on it. Kili struggles like a bitch. I push Bofur out the way and pin Kili's arms down with my hands. This is a 'I'm bigger than you so just behave' moment.

"Kili, I know your in pain but stop moving" I snap at him as he fights against my grip

Tauriel walks over to his leg and says something in Elvish and presses the wet plant into Kili's leg causing him to scream bloody murder. I wince as Tauriel shows no mercy as she presses that plant into his leg, God that's gotta hurt. As Tauriel speaks, Kili calms down. I look down at him and his eyes are wide open, staring at Tauriel like she is the most beautiful creature on this earth. I don't blame him, she is hot.

Tauriel stops and I let go of Kili. He's okay! I let out a relieved laugh. "Oh man, that was intense!" I turn to Tauriel "That was some fantastic healing you did there"

She smiles at me "Thank you, my Lady"

I groan "It's Jenni!"

She laughs "You are my Princess. It is my Lady"

"I'm not your Princess yet" I point out with a smirk

That's when I hear the roar. Tauriel and I exchange a look before running outside. My eyes widen. "The Dragon is coming!"


	21. Of Dragons and Innocents

"We need to get the kids out of here now" I say to Tauriel before walking back into the house.

"Right everyone, pack up! We need to leave now! The Dragon is heading this way" I say to everyone in the room.

They don't move and I clap my hands impatiently "Let's go, go, go. You're wasting time!"

"We're not leaving here without our father" Bain says to me.

Tauriel comes up behind me and says "If you stay here your sisters will die. Is that what you want?"

He steps back "Right to the boat!" I say shepherding them out the door and into a boat.

Fili and Bofur paddle the boat. We only get out a couple of feet when the Dragon flies close over head. I jump about a foot in the air.

"Oh, that dragon is big!" I say, with a hint of fear in my voice and to think I laughed at Gandalf for saying they existed. Well I'm eating my damn words now!

I spin around as fire ignites behind us, narrowly missing a young girl and her mother. I stand up in the boat angrily and aim my hands at the Dragon and try to blast it but it's moving to fast. I'm just going to end up hurting someone. Damn it!

I sit back down in my seat when I hear. "Look out" As we are pummelled by a huge boat. I nearly fall out of ours on the impact.

I look up and glare angrily at the man in the boat. It's the bloody master! He doesn't even acknowledge us! I lift my hands but drop them immediately. I don't use my magic on humans for revenge. It's a downward slop from there. The master's boat sails past us and we keep going. By this point the entire town is on fire and people are dying around us. The guilt I feel is immense.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Bain says "Da"

I look up at the bell tower and true enough there's Bard, shooting normal arrows at the Dragon. The girls scream for their father.

"He hit it! He hit the Dragon!" Kili shouts.

Tauriel shakes her head "No"

"He did, he hit his mark! I saw" Kili argues.

"His arrows can not pierce its hide, I fear nothing will" Tauriel says.

Bain stands up suddenly and jumps from the boat and onto a hook. I grab for him "Kid! No!"

He's already gone. "Damn it, kid!" I shout standing up and I'm about to jump into the water when Tauriel wraps her arm around my waist.

"No! Jenni! Leave him, we can not go back" She says.

I look at the two girls and drop back down. It takes a while but we get out of the town and as we do the Dragon falls from the sky, dead. He did it, Bard actually did it!

The sun had risen by the time we reach dry land and I jump out of the boat. I help the girls out and they tackle me into a hug, crying their hearts out over their father and brother. I hold them and over their shoulders I see the Dwarves pushing the boat back into the lake.

"Jenni! Let's go!" Bofur calls.

"I'm not going with you" I reply.

"What do you mean?" He asks surprised

"Look around, Bofur. My job is to help the innocent. Clearly I did a really shitty job of it. So, I'm going to make up for it and help out" I reply.

He looks at me with sad eyes "But Thorin…"

"Has no say in what I do or don't do. He's not my King" I tell him.

He nods and walks away. I let go of the girls and stand up and listen to what Kili is saying to Tauriel.

"Come with me!" He calls to her "I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive" My heart melts.

Clearly Tauriel's does too though she won't admit it! "I can't" She says and turns away.

I'm nod from the side lines, yes you can!

Kili stops her and says something in Dwarvish. My heart skips a beat as I watch the scene unfold. Tauriel's eyes widen at Kili's proclamation but she looks away quickly.

"I don't know what that means" Tauriel says. Yeah you do. He loves you!

"I think you do" Kili says with a smile. I swear I'm tearing up.

Tauriel suddenly freezes and I raise an eyebrow, what the hell? She says something in Elvish and I know what she says. I spin around and Legolas is standing right behind me. How long has he been there? Legolas says something to Kili and Kili looks heartbroken. I whip my hand back and smack Legolas in the chest. Why did he have to go and ruin it!

Kili turns and walks away but stops and storms back. He takes Tauriel's hand and presses something into it. I grab onto Legolas's tunic with the hand I hit him with and bite my lip in anticipation.

"Keep it, as a promise" He says to her.

He leaves and Tauriel starts crying which makes me start crying. Oh my God she loves him too! I rush forward and grab her.

"What are you playing at? You should be with him." I tell her

She looks over my shoulder at Legolas "I can't"

"You know its okay to follow your heart. I did" I turn to Legolas and say "If I didn't I wouldn't be with you"

He looks at me shocked. He moves forward quickly and pulls me into a hug. "I saw the town on fire and I came back. I thought you were dead"

"It takes more than a Dragon to kill me" I say with a smile.

He pulls back and smirks down at me "I am not surprised"

He leans down and kisses me. I respond enthusiastically. It may be 60 years to early but the Elf sure knows me. I pull away earning a grunt of disappointment.

"You are aware that I'm technically not born yet right? And that I can't stay here. I have to go back to the future" I say

He looks surprised "How old are you?"

"24" I reply.

He pulls the same face he did when I compared myself to a child in comparison to him. I didn't mean it literally, obviously.

I sigh "You'll go over it. It's not as bad as you think"

"What do you mean?" He asks

I shrug "I can't tell you, spoilers"

I pull away from him completely "What will you do now?" He asks

"Stay and help" I say. "There is still something I have to find out before I leave"

"What?" He asks, taking my hand

I shake my head "I'm not sure yet"

That's when I hear the girls scream happily "Da!"

I spin around happily "He's alive!"

I rush forward and push through the crowd and hug Bard "You did it! You killed the Dragon!"

He hugs me back and I feel a pressure on my leg and my waist. I look down and I'm in a Bard family group hug. I pull away with a smile to Bard. The crowd of survivors around us cheer for Bard, calling him a hero and telling him how amazing he is. The same people who, not a day ago, was shunning him. I roll my eyes at how flaky people are.

I'm suddenly pushed away from Bard and to the ground on my hands and knees. I turn around and see that mono-browed worm from before lifting Bard's arm into the air shouting

"All hail Bard, the Dragon Slayer! All hail, King Bard" He is met with silence and Bard snatches his arm back and pulls me to my feet.

The worm continues "I have said it many times: this is a man of noble stock. A born leader!"

"Do not call me that!" Bard snaps. "I'm not the master of this town!" He looks around and yells "Where is he? Where's the master?"

A woman answers "Half way down the Auguman with all our coin no doubt"

The woman turns to worm and points in his face "You would know! You helped him empty the treasury"

"No, I tried to stop him!" Worm pleads.

The crowd doesn't believe him and neither do I. He tries to hide behind Bard as he says "I begged! I pleaded. I said Master, no!" The crowd is really not pleased and he says "Think of the children!" and he grabs Tilda.

That pisses me off, using an innocent child as a shield. The kid impresses me though by slamming her foot into his and breaking away from him and she runs up to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I place my hands on her shoulders.

The towns people attack worm and pick him up, threatening to hang him from a tree… I think they're actually going to do it.

Bard interrupts "No, let him go! Let him go!" He yells at them.

The people drop worm and step away as bard continues "Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death? Winter is upon us, we must look to our own, to the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded, those who have strength left, follow me, we must salvage what we can"

"And what then?" The woman from before asks, looking scared.

"We find shelter" Bard says kindly. He turns to me "What of you my Lady? Will you return home?"

I shake my head "I can't yet, I can't help but get the feeling there is something else I have to do here." I look around to see if people are paying attention, there not. I turn back to Bard and whisper "Look, I'm a Witch and I'm here to rid your world of an evil that has come through from mine. It's too much to explain but I won't leave and allow more innocents to die because of my negligence."

He smiles and nods. He looks down at my bare legs and a blush creeps onto his cheeks. I look down at myself and pull at the short, frayed skirt.

"I forgot about that" I laugh

"Are you not cold?" He asks.

I shrug "The cold doesn't bother me."

"Even so, you might get ill" He begins to shrug off his jacket when something warm is placed over my shoulders.

I look up and Legolas is glaring at Bard in full force. "Thank you for your concern, dragon slayer but I can look after my wife."

Bard looks shocked, confused and a little upset "You two are married"

I glare at Legolas and pull away from him "Technically, yes but not yet" I reply. I look at Bard "I'm married to him in the future, where I'm from, he barely knows me"

Legolas turns on me sharply "I do know you, those dreams were visions!"

I take a deep breath to calm the anger that has reached boiling point and turn away from him. He said not to think any less of him and my God I am trying. I turn back with a smile.

"Sweetie, visions are not even close to the real thing, ask my sister, she has the power of premonition. The real thing is different and usually better, so why don't you try and get to know the real thing before you start marking your territory every five minutes" I snap the last few words before looking between the two men and giving a mock curtsey before storming off.


	22. Of Treasure and Sickness

I help salvage some provisions where I can but I keep getting told off by people that someone of my position should not be doing any labour. I wander back over to Legolas and Bard who are now having a calm discussion. I smile feeling relieved.

"What is it that you know?" I hear Bard ask Legolas.

"Nothing for certain, it's what I fear may come" He replies.

I rush forward "Like an army?" I ask.

Both men turn to me in surprise "You are light on your feet, are you sure you are no Elf?" Bard asks with a smile.

I smile and push my hair behind my ear "I'm sure, I wasn't the best behaved teenager in the world, I used to sneak out a lot"

Legolas smiles at me and a look of realization dawns on his face. I smile back. I think my words are sinking in now.

"So, army?" I ask again

Legolas nods "I believe so"

I sigh "Well, shit."

 **Bilbo's P.O.V**

I was told about this gold sickness but I never expected it to be true. I was proven wrong when Thorin had us digging for the arkenstone, which is already on my person. We need to get out of here before it gets bad.

I hear the voices of the Dwarves that were left behind, calling out for someone to answer. I run to them before anyone could notice they arrived. They grin at me as I approach. I look around them and notice that Jenni is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jenni?" I ask in a panic.

Bofur looks down and I fear the worst. "She chose to stay behind and help the people of Lake Town"

I smile in relief about this information and I'm even more relieved that she's not here, for her own sake.

"We need to leave!" I tell the Dwarves "We all need to leave, right now!"

"We only just got here" Bofur says confused.

"I've tried talking to him but he won't listen" I say.

"What do you mean, Laddie?" Oin asks.

"Thorin!" I shout at them and they jump back at the volume of my voice. I lower it again "Thorin has been down there for ages, he barely eats, he's not been himself at all. It's this place, I think a sickness lies on it"

"A sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asks.

I open my mouth to reply when Fili flies past me and down the stairs, towards the gold. I call after him and chase him down the stairs. He reaches Thorin before I could stop him and the Dwarves of Erebor look over their long forgotten gold in awe.

Thorin looks up at the Dwarves standing there "gold" Thorin's voice is sounding foreign "Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief. Behold the great treasure horde of Thror!"

He tosses something towards us and Kili catches the giant ruby in his hand. Thror addresses them again "welcome, my sisters sons, To the Kingdom of Erebor!"

He smirks then looks around the Dwarves standing next to me and frowns "Where is Jennifer? Where is my Queen?"

Bofur looks at Fili and Kili, then to me. Without an answer Thorin shouts "Where is she?"

We all jump slightly and Fili answers "She stayed behind. To help the people of Lake Town, I'm assuming the Elves who were there will help too"

My stomach drops, what Elves? The one who proclaimed that Jenni was his wife before we were swept down the rapids? I look down at Thorin cautiously and true enough, his eyes were staring up at his nephew, dark and murderous.

"What Elves?" He growls.

"The ones that captured us in Mirkwood, the red-headed woman and the blonde male" Fili answers, clearly not seeing the error in his actions.

I swear Thorin looks as though he would kill each and every one of us. "She is Mine! My treasure! She does not belong to that woodland Elf or a human barge man! Mine!"

Treasure? Did he just call Jenni a treasure? She would freak if she heard that!

"She's just trying to help them!" Kili defends.

"I care not!" Thorin shouts "A Queen does not do manual labour! Especially for those lower than her! She is the future Queen of Erebor!"

He is really starting to anger me. Jenni is married! She is a Princess of another Kingdom! She can't even stay here since she is around again in another 60 years. I think that's what she said. I walk away before I do something I'll regret. Thorin would not be saying any of this if he was in his right mind. I just pray Jenni does not come here.


	23. Of Dale and A Natural Born Leader

**Jenni's P.O.V**

The people of Lake Town are finally starting to move out and head towards the ruined city of Dale. I stop and pick up and basket and replace it on the cart if fell off, belonging to an older woman. She bows her head to me and thanks me. I smile back. My eyes are drawn to the magnificent lonely mountain, Erebor. Perhaps, I could go in and take some Gold then come back, but that would be stealing. Surely I could just plea to the part of Thorin that loves me. I'm sure with that 'sickness' that mountain has on it, he won't give up his gold easily.

I turn around as Tauriel touches my shoulder and indicates to Legolas. I follow the taller woman as she questions him.

"You saw something out there"

"The Orc I pursued out of Lake Town, I know who he is" Legolas states. "Bolg the spawn of Azog the Defiler, an Orc pack was waiting for him at the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the North. These Orcs were different from the others, they bore a mark that I have not seen in a long time. The mark of Gundobard."

My heart sinks as he says this. One day I ask what happened to his mother, he told me she was captured and held at that foul place, tortured and she eventually died there. I grab his hand automatically and he stops walking, looking down at me in surprise. I look back at him with a sad smile. His eyes widen and he squeezes my hand. He knows I know.

A new voice says something in Elvish, Legolas turns and I turn with him. An Elf on horse back speaks to Legolas again in Elvish. He looks down at me then back to the Elf and says something. The Elf says something back and Legolas's face darkens.

"I will not force her!" He says in English, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me to him.

I pull away slightly. "Force who to what?" I ask nervously

"My father insists I return with you, by any means necessary" He says spitefully. I relax somewhat, that could have gone worse.

"You should go back. You shouldn't even be here, you should listen to your father" I tell him

"He may be my father, but he does not command my heart" Legolas says while stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I melt into him, my Lord he knows how to make me giddy. "I ride North. Will you come with me?" He asks

"To where?" I ask

"Gundobard" Legolas replies

I step back and shake my head "No, take Tauriel, I need to stay here, it's my duty as the protector of the innocent to, well, protect the innocent." I trace his jaw with my index finger "Don't take too long, I think we're going to need you here, I am going to need you here"

He nods and captures my lips with his briefly before motioning for Tauriel to follow him.

As for me, I run after Bard and catch up to him half way up a hill. "Leaving me behind now, are you?" I ask as I catch up with him, out of breath and holding my side as a stitch develops.

He grins down at me "Of course not"

I stand up straight still catching my breath as I walk in step with him "Good"

It took a while but we finally reach the ruins of Dale. I linger at the entrance to Dale and notice that there is light coming from Erebor, meaning they survived, well I knew that. I think it's time to bring in some family reinforcement. I wander back into Dale, calling by brother's name as I do so. Seconds later he appears in front of me causing those who are near me to gasp in fright. Louis ignores it and looks at me expectantly.

"Could you bring Kayleigh and Lesley, I don't know what to expect and I need you all here, oh and could you maybe get one of them to bring me some clothes, thanks" I say to him.

He looks down at my bare legs and laughs a little "You're Scottish, grow a pair." I glare at him playfully.

He laughs again "I won't be long"

He disappears. "Who was that?" I turn to face Bard.

"That, my dear Bard, would be my brother" I reply.

"You're brother?" He asks surprised.

"I told you, I'm a Witch from another world and my brother is the only one who can teleport between realms. I have two sisters too, one of whom as the power to heal, she can help your people" I tell him.

He pulls me into a hug "I am eternally grateful"

I hug him back "No problem"

"Jennifer Mary, that's not your man" A female voice teases.

I pull back and grin at my sister "Hello to you too, Kayleigh"

She looks down at my legs and laughs "No wonder men from this place always want you"

"Ha, very funny, did you bring me clothes?" I ask

She smirks and throws a bag at me then she turns her attention to Bard. I look between them before saying "Oh sorry, Bard these are my sisters, Kayleigh and Lesley and my brother, Louis, guys this is Bard, the now leader of the people of Lake Town"

They say hi to each other and I turn to my blonde haired sister "Lel, there are a lot of injured people, I was hoping you could work your magic on them, a lot of them. I have a feeling we are going to need as many able bodies as we can"

She gives me a mock salute "Yes ma'am"

Louis looks at me with a smirk "You can deny it all you want little sister, you are a natural born leader"

I shake my head "Yeah, yeah, Kayleigh I need to talk to you about something"


	24. Of Premonitions and Father-in-law

My black haired sister follows me as I wander off into a semi private building, to get changed. I pull the tattered dress off and toss it aside and pull on the jeans and the vest top. I pick up the hoodie and laugh.

"I haven't seen this in years" I say as I pull the jumper over my head.

"I found it in your old wardrobe, I thought you could use it to remember who you really are" She says with a rare smile.

I pull at the sleeve of the green high school senior's jumper. It has the name of my old high school, Auchmuty, on the back with high school written underneath it in small letters with the year I was supposed to leave school in large numbers. On the front, at the top, right hand corner was my name in block letters and on the other side was my school crest.

"Young, innocent and naïve to the ways of the world, that's who I was back then" I tell her.

She scoffs "Don't be so pitiful"

I look at her in surprise but she ignores the look and continues "You were a strong, independent young woman who, at the age of 21, defeated the Source of all Evil single handed, all Lel and I did was read off a piece of paper. You became a Princess within months of that and then you lost yourself. You became docile and behaved the way you were supposed too. The Jenni I knew would never do as she was told so easily. You're a Finlay for Christ sake! We never do as we are told!" She pauses for a moment and smiles "Then you came on this quest and the sister I know and love came back. You became sassy and defiant again, the very strength you need to defeat any evil came back!" She grabs my arms and pulls me into a hug "Never change the way you are to please others again, do you understand"

I step away with tears in my eyes and raise my hand to my forehead in a salute "Yes drill sergeant!"

"At ease solider" She says with a grin. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Legolas, told me he was having dreams about me" I tell her.

"Well you are his wife" She says in a 'well duh' kind of way.

I sigh "No, not future Legolas, the present Legolas. He believes his dreams are visions. He knew I was his wife and I never told him!"

Kayleigh's eyes shift around the room guiltily. I glare "What did you do?"

She shuffles her feet "I may have channelled my power into him and allowed him to see glimpses of his future with you"

"Why?" I yell.

She flinches a little "I thought if he came across you, like he did, he wouldn't harm you, maybe even make life a little easier for you and protect you. I was right" She says.

"You know not to interfere! Now he is part of events he shouldn't be part of!" I snap.

She shrugs "I don't care about that. I care about your safety, nothing more"

I sigh and wrap my arms around her shoulders and hug her. She jumps then freezes in my grasp. I step back and look at her and her eyes are closed. She opens them again and looks at me in shock.

"Do not go to that mountain!" she says

"Why?"

"Thorin is sick, really sick. He will force you into being his Queen. That's what I saw. I saw you struggling with your hands tied wearing a fancy dress and a crown on your head and you were yelling at a possessed looking Thorin. He didn't seem to care, he was staring at you like you were the greatest prize ever"

I sigh "Well, I've prevented your premonitions before, I can do it again. At least I didn't die in this one"

She nods "True"

I leave the building with her close behind me and the sun had already set over the horizon. I come up behind Louis and Bard who were talking about the people of Lake Town's next move.

Louis turns to me and smiles "You look 17 again"

I laugh "Great, that's what I want to hear"

I spent the night helping Lesley, she tried not to use her magic all the time because it would drain her, like it would all of us. So I run back and forward getting water and bandages, making bandages. It was a tiring night. As the sun rises the people had yet to eat and babies were crying.

Bard comes into the building Lesley and I are in and says "The children, the wounded and the women come first"

I get up and follow him as he heads toward worm who is keeping watch. "Morning, Alfred" Oh that's his name! "What news from the night watch?"

"All quiet, Sire, nothing gets past me" He replies.

I follow Bard out of the building only the freeze on the spot and the army of Elves standing before us. I roll my eyes. Alfred didn't watch fuck all!

"Except an army of Elves it would seem" Bard says.

I turn and glare at worm, I like that name better, before following Bard down the stairs. The Elves part uniformly which makes Bard jump in surprise, I on the other hand am used to it and walk forward. Bard follows me until Thranduil appears through the gates.

"My Lord Thranduil, We did not look to see you here" Bard says.

Thranduil's eyes move from Bard to me almost instantly and he smirks knowingly. I raise an eyebrow. What does he know?

"I heard you needed aid" He says and carts full of food, water, medicine and warm clothing and blankets come through the gates.

The people of Lake Town sigh in relief as they move forward to grab the stuff. I smile at Thranduil gratefully.

"You have saved us! I don't know how to thank you" Bard says gratefully

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine" Thranduil states.

I sigh in frustration "What ever happened to just helping your fellow man in their time of need"

Thranduil smirks at me "One day, daughter, I'm sure you will understand. For what I am here to reclaim will one day be worn by you"

My eyes widen, how do these people know this stuff? My eyes flick over to Kayleigh who is standing not to far away but is currently finding a part of a collapsed wall very interesting.

"I think it is a bit rash to bring a whole damn army. Not everything in life has to be settled by battle and death. Talking works too sometimes." I tell him, putting a hand on my hip.

My siblings look at me with pride. Hey, if they want defiance and attitude I'll give them defiance and attitude. The Finlay way!

Thranduil looks shocked as I question his actions "You question me?"

"It's about time I did" I reply. "Being a good girl and always doing as I'm told is not who I am. I think you should know this now because when I'm back, things, concerning me, are going to change"

He smirks again and something flashes in his eyes. "I see" He then turns to his army "Move out!"

Wait, what? Bard speaks my mind "Wait! You will go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken" Thranduil replies.

"My people also have a claim on the riches in that mountain" Bard argues

"Let me speak with Thorin!" I speak up.

"Jenni, no! I said do not go to that mountain!" Kayleigh snaps, grabbing my arm.

"You will try to reason with a Dwarf?" Thranduil asks

"To avoid war, yes" I reply.

Thranduil smirks "Very well, you may try"

I turn to Bard "Will you come with me?"

He nods. He grabs a horse and I jump onto the back of it and we head to the gates of Erebor.


	25. Of Negotiations and Their Baby Sister

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain. I am glad to find you are alive beyond hope" Bard greets.

"Why have you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin demands.

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in, like a robber in his home?" Bard shoots back.

"Perhaps it's because I am expecting to be robbed!" Thorin snaps

I groan "This isn't going to get us anywhere!" I climb off the horse and walk towards the gates.

"Thorin, what are you doing? You are acting like a damn child throwing a tantrum because you think the big bad Elves and Men are here to bully you" I say straining my neck to see him at the top of the barricade.

"Jenni, you have returned to me." Thorin says, clearly not listening to a damn word I just said.

"Seriously? Did you even listen to what I just said?" I ask, not happy with his attitude

Bard speaks over me "My Lord, we have come to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

Thorin pauses "Jenni must join me in the mountain"

Uh oh… I look at Bard. "No" Bard snaps.

Thorin sneers "Then I will not speak with you!"

I tap Bard's knee "It's okay" I mutter.

I look up "How on Earth are you expecting me to get up there?" I ask

Moment later a rope is thrown down. I stare at it then back up to Thorin. "I can't climb a rope! I have no upper body strength!" I protest.

"Wrap it around your waist, we will pull you up" Fili shouts down to me.

"You underestimate how heavy I am" I reply.

He smirks "We can handle it"

I scratch the back of my neck nervously then tie the rope around my waist then my wrist "If you drop me, I'll kill you!" I shout up to them

I hear the Dwarves laugh and gasp as I'm pulled off of the ground. Slowly I'm drawn up and from below me I see Bard walk to the wall and talks into it. I can only hear whispers which fade to nothing as I'm pulled over the wall. Fili, Kili and Dwalin are standing above me, panting audibly.

I laugh at them "I told you I was heavy"

They laugh and pull me to my feet. I grin at them, happy to see them if not slightly miffed at them going along with Thorin's madness.

That's when I heard my name being shouted. I look over the wall "What?"

"Get back down here, quickly!" Bard shouts.

"Why?" My question is answered as footsteps pound up the makeshift steps behind me.

I turn quickly to see Thorin giving me a strange possessed look as he snaps "You are not going anywhere!"

I move backwards and my fight or flight instincts take over and I step up and onto the wall of the barricade "Let me down Thorin, I came here to talk not to stay"

"I said no!" He shouts and steps forward.

"Uh uh!" I snap "One more step and I take one more step" I threaten looking behind me. I inwardly scream at myself for my stupidity.

Thorin does stop though "There is more than one way off this barricade. The other way however will either kill me or it will hurt like a bitch!" I snap.

Thorin puts his arms up in surrender. I sigh in relief, stupidly letting my guard down. I was not expecting him to dive forward the way he did or pull me off the wall as hard as he did. I fly forward and my head makes contact with stone, that's the last thing I remember.

 **Kayleigh's P.O.V**

Where the hell is she? She better not have done anything stupid! As this thought crossed my mind Bard comes towards the gate goldless and Jenniless. I storm forward.

"Where is my sister?" I snap.

"They tricked her into going into the mountain. She was only trying to help. She tried to get back down but Thorin caught her. I fear he will not let her leave" Bard says looking guilty and upset.

My eyes travel to my big sister then to Thranduil who looks more pissed than I do. Of course he would. Having Jenni as his Kingdoms Princess makes him look powerful and invincible, no one's going to mess with a powerful Witch, are they?

I throw my hand over my face "Damn it Jen, I told you!"

"It is fruitless to reason with them, they understand but one thing" Thranduil states and pulls out his sword "We attack at dawn, are you with us?" He asks as he turns away.

Yes! Lesley grabs my arm "We can send Louis in for her"

I shake my head "If he is spotted, Thorin may actually kill him! Thorin is sick and he would do it to keep her"

Lesley nods "Jenni would feel responsible"

"So would we, we've already lost our sister, let's not get our brother killed" I say then look towards the mountain "I think Jen will be able to get out of there herself"


	26. Of Kidnapped and The Arkenstone

**Jenni's P.O.V**

My head hurts as I open my eyes. I sit up straight, remembering what happened. I look down at myself to see I'm dressed in the kind of dress I have never worn before. It's blue, low cut, with an empire waist but it puffs out slightly instead of sitting straight. The sleeves are belled but also puffed at the shoulder, tight on a section of my upper arm then they bell out. I also have on a regency era type overtop that is sleeveless and lined with fur. The dress doesn't touch the floor but grazes my ankle. I have on black flats. As I sit up straighter I feel a pressure on my head. I reach up to touch it but I realize that my hands are bound. I lift up both arms and feel something cool sit on top of my head. My hands shoot back down and the ropes catch on something in my hair. I look down at the braid and see there is a single gold bead on the end of it. I frown, what's that for?

I look around myself and see that I am on a platform next to a large throne that is partially broken. Below me is what catches my eye. For as far as I can see there is an abundance of gold. Mountains of gold. How on earth are they planning to find anything in there?

I am distracted by a chuckle "It's impressive, is it not?"

I look up at Thorin and glare. I lift my arms pointedly "Is this necessary?"

"It's only a precaution, my love" Thorin says while kneeling in front of me and taking my hand.

"Welcome to your Kingdom, Queen under the mountain" He declares, indicating to the gold.

I look down at it then back at him, unimpressed "Do you honestly think I am shallow enough to choose someone over how much gold they have?"

"This is yours, as well as mine now." He fingers the bead in my hair.

I look down at it worriedly "What is that bead?"

"It's a betrothal bead" He says.

"That's funny because I don't remember accepting a proposal" I reply angrily.

"Why would you not?"

I snap "Because I don't love you Thorin! What don't you get about that?"

He looks at me angrily "I have reclaimed my homeland! I am King! What more do you want?"

I sigh "Thorin, when are you going to get it? I do not care about status or wealth, I want love and only love. I'd rather be poor and be in love than rich do you understand?"

"I love you!" He snaps.

I flip my head forward violently and the crown on my head falls to the floor violently "I'm not in love with you! I'm in love with someone else and have been for a long time!"

"You just need more time to adjust" He tells himself more than me then storms off.

A couple of hours of struggling later a small sound of feet hitting marble come towards me. I prepare myself for another argument until I see Bilbo and I laugh in relief. He has my clothes in one hand and sting in the other. He cuts me free and hands me my clothes.

"Get changed quickly!" He whispers.

I do so right in front of him then rush after him. "Where are we going?" I ask

"We're getting out of here" Bilbo says.

I nod, well I got that much. We reach the barricade and he ties a rope tightly around a piece of rock and motions me to go first. I take a worried breath before climbing over the edge and grabbing the rope. I abseil down as quick as I can until I hit the water beneath me, I step back as Bilbo follows. Then we run back to Dale.

We sneak in, I don't know why but Bilbo said it would be a good idea. So I do as he says that's when I spot my sisters. Bilbo grabs my wrist and pulls me a long way around.

That's when I hear Bard say "It will not come to that. This is a fight they can not win"

"That won't stop them!" Bilbo says popping out behind a pillar. I follow. "If you think the Dwarves will surrender then you are wrong. They will fight to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins, Jennifer Finlay" Gandalf says surprised.

Bard grins and I'm pounced on from behind "Oh thank the lord, Jennifer Mary, never do that again!"

Lesley squeezes my neck so tightly I struggle to breathe. I hit her arm "Chocking!" I cough

She lets go "Sorry"

When she lets go a fist collides with my shoulder so hard I fall to the ground "Bitch, what the fuck!" I snap

Kayleigh is staring down at me furious "What did I say? Do not go to the mountain!"

I smirk "You're the one who said I was not to do things to please others"

She bites down on the inside of her cheek then smirks "Touché"

She holds her hand out for me and I take it "Douche!" I say with a grin

I follow Gandalf, Bard and Bilbo into a tent where Thranduil sits on a high back chair. As he spots me he looks surprised "How did you escape the Dwarves?" He asks

I motion to Bilbo "He saved me, again"

Thranduil stands up and studies Bilbo "Is this not the same Halfling that stole the keys to my dungeon right under the nose of my guards?"

Bilbo and I exchange a sheepish look before looking back to Thranduil. "yesh… sorry about that" He says

I smirk and laugh silently before sitting in a chair near the tent door as Bilbo continues "I came to give you this"

He places a cloth onto the table and opens it. My eyes widen and I stand up to move closer when I see the gorgeous jewel, at least I think it's a jewel. It's almost like trapped light in a diamond case that changes colour and sparkles like mad. I let out a low whistle.

"Now that's a present" I mutter.

Thranduil looks at it in awe "The heart of the mountain! The King's jewel!"

"And a King's Ransom" Says Bard before he looks at Bilbo "How is this yours to give?"

Bilbo shrugs "I took it as my 14th share of the treasure"

"Damn I should have signed that damn contract" I say, still staring at the jewel.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty" Bard asks

Bilbo shakes his head "I'm not doing it for you. I know Dwarves can be obstinate. Pig-headed and difficult, suspicious, secretive with the worst manners you could possibly imagine"

"That's putting it mildly" I state, rubbing at my rope-burned wrists.

Bilbo continues "But they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault"

I nod my head in agreement "That is also true"

"I've grown very fond of them and I will save them if I can" Bilbo says looking between Thranduil and Bard. "Now Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war"

I look down at Bilbo proudly. He's come a long way since Bag End. Everyone in the tent exchanges looks.

I clap a little "Yeah, I hope this works out! If it doesn't I might just cry"

Bard laughs at me "I can not picture you crying"

I smirk "Don't let appearances fool you, I'm a big cry baby"

Bilbo and Gandalf leave together and I collapse back into a chair and rub my head. My eldest sister walks in and looks at me in annoyance.

"Oh come on, Jen!" She snaps at me.

I sit up straight and look at her baffled "What did I do now?"

She kneels down next to me and hovers her hand above my head. The area is covered in a nice warmth and a light emits from her hand. She pulls her hand away and my head doesn't hurt anymore.

"Anything else?" She asks

I pull my sleeves back to reveal the rope burns and she looks shocked "He tied you up?"

Bard and Thranduil both look in my direction looking angry. I shrug "He may be an idiot but Thorin is not stupid. He figured out that I can't risk using my powers when my hand are tied together, just in case I injure myself"

Lesley covers my wrist in her hands and the same warmth and light emit from her hands "Tad unnecessary though, you weren't going to hurt him"

I nod my head vigorously "That's what I thought! That mountain is doing all sorts of bad things to his head, man"

She shakes her head and removes her hands from my wrist "Anything else?"

I shake my head then grin "Not yet"

She smiles and nods "Good" She stands up and motions for me to stand putting on her 'mum' face "Right Jennifer Mary, bed!"

I raise an eyebrow and laugh "What?"

"You heard me young Lady! You need sleep, when was the last time you slept, not knocked out, slept?" She asks

I think for a minute then shrug "I can't remember"

"Exactly! Up!" She says

I stand up "Yes, mother"

She smirks "Well if you learned to take care of yourself better I wouldn't have to act like your mother"

I give her a mock salute "Goodnight, ma'am!" I walk past her and raise a hand to Thranduil and Bard "Goodnight, gentlemen"

"Goodnight, my Lady" Bard calls after me.


	27. Of Armies and War

I wake up shortly before dawn, still dressed and grab my sword. I secure it around my hip before stepping out into the mass of bodies. I spot Bard and Thranduil near the front and shove through.

"Morning, boys" I say.

"Good Morning, I've got you're horse prepared" Bard tells me.

My smile fall "Another horse? Oh man" I mutter as he boosts me onto it.

Kayleigh, Lesley and Louis appear and Kayleigh looks up at me annoyed "Why do you get to ride?"

I smirk "Cause I'm your leader, bitch!"

She bites back a laugh "I'm going to stop giving you compliments"

I grin "No you won't"

They follow on foot behind me as we head out of Dale with the large army of Elves and the meagre army of men and, us, with enough power between us to take down half this army easily. We advance on Erebor and the army stops but Thranduil, Bard and I continue forward until we are easily seen from the barricade. As we approach and arrow bounces off the ground at Thranduil's Elk's hoof.

I gasp and glare up at Thorin "The next one will be between the eyes!" Thorin threatens. The Dwarves cheer.

I scoff in disbelief and shake my head. That's just fucking rude. Thranduil doesn't look fazed, in fact he smirk then nods his head. The Elves behind arm their bows in unison and the Dwarves gasp and duck behind the barricade.

Bard and I look at each other and are forced to look away as we both force back our laughter. It wasn't until then I notice Thorin is still standing, bow raised. Thranduil raises his hand and the Elves put their arrows away.

"We have come to tell you. Payment of your debt has been offered and accepted" Thranduil calls up to Thorin.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing" Thorin shouts.

I bite into my thumbnail as Bard reaches into his pocket and pulls out the arkenstone. He holds it up and says "We have this"

Thorin lowers his bow looking shocked but it was Kili who spoke "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house! That stone belongs to the King!"

Bard shrugs "The King may have it." He tosses the jewel into the air before putting it back in his pocket "With our good will but first he must honour his word"

Thorin shakes his head, I can see his mouth move but I can't hear anything until he yells "The arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"

Next thing I see is him looking behind him. "What's going on?" I ask both men, they both shake their head, not knowing.

Next thing I hear is "Throw him from the rampart!"

I gasp "Thorin, don't so anything stupid!" I scream up at him.

He looks over the edge and looks at me is surprise as if this is the first time he's noticed me "Jenni? How?" He looks pissed "This Thief stole you away and gave you to these people!" He turns to Thranduil "You took my Queen as a payment!"

Thranduil smirks "I think you will find she has already promised herself to my son, she did so long before she met you"

"Lies!" Thorin screams then turns away. "I will do it myself!" He screams

Next thing I see is Bilbo being forced over the edge of the barricade "No!" I scream but it is drowned out by a louder voice saying "You will not harm my burglar!"

Gandalf appears behind me "Do not damage him! Return him to me!"

Thorin looks at Gandalf with rage in his eyes and I quickly beckon Kayleigh over. She runs forward, ready to levitate and catch Bilbo is necessary.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the mountain are you? Thorin, son of Thrain" Gandalf asks Thorin.

Thorin's grip loosens on Bilbo and Bilbo rushes forward to escape his grasp. Kayleigh looks at me and I nod, she then retreats back to our other siblings. I see Bilbo come back down and I sigh in relief.

"Are we resolved?" Bard asks "the arkenstone for what was promise?"

Thorin pauses and looks around, "Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" Bard shouts.

Please say peace, please say peace! A crow lands on the barricade and for some reason this makes Thorin say "I will have war!"

"Are you crazy?" I scream up at him.

I hear the sound of marching and the clattering of armour in the distance. I look around at the advancing Dwarf army and I groan. Fantastic… I turn my horse and chase after Thranduil and Bard as the armies turn and head towards the Dwarf army. The armies stop and a Dwarf riding a pig rides forward. That's new.

"Good morning! How are we all?" he asks, this must be Dain, Thorin's cousin.

He stops and continues "I have a wee proposition if you wouldn' mind giving me a few moments of your time" That's a good start, nice and polite.

"Would ya consider, just sodding off!" Then he says that.

Dwarves are the closest resemblance, mannerisms and speech wise, to Scottish people, as in me and the three hot heads behind me. This isn't going to end well…

"Stand fast!" Bard calls as his men scurry back a little.

Kayleigh, Lesley and Louis move in front of them acting like an angry Scot barrier. Hey I'd put out four Scots out to an army of Dwarves over an army of men any day.

Dain looks disappointed at the lack of 'sodding off' that's happening over here. Gandalf steps forward.

"Come now, Lord Dain."

"Gandalf the Grey" Dain says "Tell this rabble to leave, or I will water the ground with their blood"

Gandalf moves forward "There is no need for war between Dwarves, Elves and Men" and Witches but whatever Gandalf. "A legion of Orcs marches on the mountain, stand your army down"

"I will not stand down before any Elf, least of all this faithless woodland Sprite who wishes nothing but ill upon my people" Dain says pointing to Thranduil "If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I will split is pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then"

I hear the Dwarves of Erebor cheer from behind us. "Squealing mad, like his cousin!" Thranduil throws back.

"Hear that lads? Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain shouts.

"Cousin!" Thorin shouts from the barricade.

"Aye?" Dain answers.

"Do not hurt the woman, she is to be my Queen!" Thorin shouts and I drop my head into my hands.

Dain looks at me then my sisters confused "Which one? There's three of them and they all look alike!"

My sisters and I exchange looks, no we don't! "The one on the horse"

Dain looks at me and bows a little on his pig "My Queen, you should not even be here"

"I'm not his fucking Queen for the last time!" I scream

There was a silence that was broken not moments later by the sound of the ground shaking and breaking. I look over at the hills behind Dale in fear as giant worms pop out the ground.

"What the fuck!" Kayleigh shouts in disbelief.

That was followed by an Orc horn and an army of Orc's come spilling out of the holes left by the worms,

"Oh hell no!" Kayleigh shouts stepping back a bit.

I frown at her "Don't be such a wuss"

She glares at me and steps in front of my horse "Who you calling a wuss?"

I roll my eyes "It isn't a competition!"

"It is now!" She snaps

The Dwarves change direction and head towards the Orcs instead of us. I watch them go with respect. Those Dwarves have got balls! I look around at the Elves expectantly, they just stand there.

"Uhh, guys, go then" The Elves stay put and stare ahead.

Gandalf shouts "Thranduil, this is madness!"

I nod my head vigorously "What he said!"

Thranduil lifts his hand and the Elves sprint forward uniformly. Then they do the coolest thing I have ever seen. The Dwarves had created a barricade, intending for the Orc's to impale themselves on their spears but the Elves use the crouching Dwarves as steps and surprise attack the Orc's who falter in their attack.

I grin and look at Thranduil "That was the coolest bloody thing I have ever seen!"

He smiles at me, like actually smiles at me. It was my turned to be surprised.

"Uh, Jen, should we go too?" Kayleigh asks, watching the fighting looking a little scared.

"Scared, sis?" I ask

She scoffs "Nope, never little sister, bet I can kill more than you" She says, I smile at the déjà vu

"I doubt it" I reply

I move forward when I hear another horn. I look around and see an army of Orc's head towards Dale. My eyes widen "Oh fuck!"

Bard follows my sight "Back to Dale, all of you!" He shouts.

I follow right behind him and we are the first to cross the bridge to Dale. I look to my left and I swear again. There are loads of them! I hear growling followed by screaming. I feel terrified for the people of Dale, especially Tilda, Sigrid and Bain.

"I'll find your kids!" I shout at Bard.

He grabs my wrists and looks at me sincerely "Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet!" I tell him before running down to the market to find them. It was a public place one and they'll use it as a commune point like they did before.

I was right, as I come upon the market Orcs have already started to take over. "Tilda, Sigrid!" I shout and take down an Orc that charged at me.

"Jenni!" A small voice screams.

I look up at Sigrid who is trying to protect her sister from an advancing Orc. I blow it up and run over

"Where's Bain?" I ask

"I don't know we lost him while we were running!" Sigrid says, looking terrified.

I take her upper arm firmly but gently and pull her along a little before nudging her in front of me. "Run!"

I do the same to Tilda and Sigrid grabs her hand and they run. I stay close behind him and cut down Orc's that get to close.

Tilda and Sigrid run a little too far ahead of me and are chased by an Orc as I take down another. My eyes widen and I scream "No!"

Bain comes out of nowhere and stabs the Orc in the chest. I freeze in my spot, that kids got balls! He gets attacked by another and that's when I move again. The Orc gets Bain on his back and raises his weapon to kill him but I get it first, then blow up his pal who turns on me.

"You okay?" I ask holding my hand out.

He nods then takes it and I help him up. I look up a hill and there is a battle raging up there. The kids spot Bard before I do.

"Da! We're down here!" Tilda screams.

I hear a scream followed by a bang and a growl. I turn around and spot a troll. My eyes widen as I push the kids behind me. Oh God, not again! The kids scream, catching the troll's attention. I raise my sword, my plan? Kill or be killed! The troll advances on us and my heart is in my stomach and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Get down!" I hear being shouted.

I turn and see Bard flying down the hill on a cart. I push the kids onto the floor and follow them and I feel the cart brush against my hair as it passes over. I sit up and spin around to see Bard has his sword embedded in the troll's chest. My mouth drops open, nice!

He pulls his sword out and rushes over to us. He grabs his kids into a hug before turning to me "Thank you"

I nod breathlessly "No problem"

There was growling behind us and I push against Tilda's back "Come on, lets get out of here!"

Bard nods and beckons us out of the line of battle. He stops us by saying "Listen!" I turn to him, he's looking at his kids "Gather the women and children and take them to the great hall and barricade the door" He take the sword out of Bain's hand "Do you understand? You must not come out for any reason"

Tilda grabs his arm "We want to stay with you!"

I grip her shoulder and open my mouth to say something when worm pops out of nowhere "Show your father some respect! Leave it to me Sire" He grabs Tilda and pulls her out my grasp and pushes her followed by Sigrid "you heard him, we make for the great hall!"

"Alfred!" Bard calls after him.

Alfred turns "Women and children only! I need every man fighting!" Bard says, shoving Bain's Sword into Alfred's chest. "See that you return"

Alfred grips the sword "I'll get them to safety, Sire! Then my sword is yours to command" With that he turns, grabs Bain and forces him to follow his sisters.

I watch him go, he's not coming back. Bard grips both my shoulders in his hands "I want you to go too!"

I smile and shake my head at him "Not a chance!"

He looks at me worriedly and opens his mouth to protest. I grab one of his hands "You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming and we don't have time for that"

He kisses the corner of my mouth before diving into the thick of the battle. I take a deep breath before diving in after him. My back bumps into someone and I turn with my sword raised but pull it back as I'm face to face with Kayleigh. She's breathing heavily, her eyes are blazing but they soften when they make contact with mine and she smirks. I smirk back at her and we turn back to back and carry on fighting.

"Having fun yet?" I ask.

She grunts as she pulls her sword out of an Orc and says "Yeah, tonnes of fun!"

I turn to smile at her then shout "Duck!" She does so and I flick my wrist and the troll that was advancing in her smashes through the city wall.

She looks back at me, her eyes wide at the strength of my power then smirks "Someone's powers are advancing"

I nod "Apparently" I look around briefly, this is never ending! "Shit, man, the city is overrun! I don't know if we can keep this up!"

Kayleigh nods "But we will bloody well try!" She cuts down an Orc to prove her point "Remember little sister, one man defending his home is stronger than 100 trained soldiers"

I smirk "You hate philosophy" I say blowing up an Orc.

She shrugs "It can be useful"

I laugh and we put all our energy into fighting. We are forced to retreat but the fighting continues that's when I hear the Orc horn again. However, this time it is followed by another that made hope erupt in my heart. Thorin! The fighting stops for a moment and Kayleigh and I reconvene with Bard, Lesley and Louis.

"Any man, who wants to give their last, follow me!" Bard shouts.

I look at my siblings and nod my head. Let's do this! We fly into the thick of battle again. As we fight I end up on the outskirts of the battle and I look around confused as to how that happens, that's when I spot Gandalf and Bilbo.

I head over "You two okay?" I ask.

Bilbo nods "Are you?"

"Always!" I tell him.

He smiles, then looks up and he grins. I follow his gave and I see four Dwarves heading up the mountain on the back of rams…where did they come from?

"It's Thorin!" Bilbo shouts

"Fili and Kili and Dwalin" Gandalf says "He's taking his best warriors"

"To do what?" Bilbo asks

"To cut the head off the snake" Gandalf replies

I nod "Good plan!"

"Gandalf!" A familiar voice shouts.

I turn and grin as Legolas and Tauriel appear, they're back, finally!

"Legolas!" Gandalf mutters before heading forward "Legolas Greenleaf"

Gandalf looks at me briefly, almost looking worried as Legolas jumps off the horse and heads over saying "There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabard Orcs. They are almost upon us"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I snap and look around, "we're having a hard enough time as it is!"

Gandalf looks thoughtful for a moment "Gundabard, this was there plan all along. Azog engages our forces then Bolg seeps in from the North"

"The North? Where is the North?" Bilbo asks looking around, my thoughts exactly!

"Raven hill" Gandalf answers.

I feel anxious all of a sudden "Oh Gandalf, please tell me that's not where I think it is"

He looks back at me solemnly. I run my eyes with the heel of my hands out of frustration "Of course it is!"


	28. Of The White Witch and The Evil Queen

An arm wraps around my hips tightly. Bilbo shouts "Thorin's up there and Fili and Kili! There all up there!"

I pull out of Legolas's arms "I'm going up there!" I declare.

I'm pulled back "No you are not!" Legolas snaps.

I struggle against his steel grip "I have too! I made the mistake once of going after the wrong person, it nearly got them killed! I'm not doing it again!" I fall out of his grip

He snatches for me again but I run. "Kayleigh, Lesley, Louis, let's go!" I shout as I run past them.

The stop what they're doing immediately and follow. I skid to a halt outside Dale and turn to my brother "Can you get us up there?" I ask, pointing to Raven Hill

"Are you crazy?" He asks

"Can you or not?" I ask impatiently

"I can" He replies

"Then do it!" I snap holding my hand out "Comeback for those two"

He nods and takes my hand. The darkness surrounds me and I feel weightless then suddenly light blinds me momentarily and my feet feel solid on the ground.

"Go!" I tell him. He nods and disappears.

I look around at the mist, unsure what direction to head it. I hear swords clanking and grunting. I follow the noise and see only two Dwarves against a horde of Goblins, to be fair they have killed almost half already.

I charge forward and attack them from behind. They obviously didn't expect that so dispatching them was quite simple. I see only Thorin and Dwalin.

Thorin looks at me in shock, then with guilt "Jenni? Why are you here?"

I grin "To help you obviously!"

"Why?"

"You may have acted like a dick but you're still my friend and friends help friends" I tell him.

He smiles at me in relief. I look around "Where are Fili and Kili?"

I open my mouth to tell him about the seconds army when Bilbo pops up out of nowhere. "Thorin!" He says breathlessly.

"Bilbo!" Thorin says in relief

"You have to leave here, now! Azog has another army attacking from the North. This watch tower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out" Bilbo tells Thorin.

"We're so close!" Dwalin says and moves forward "That Orc scum is in there! I say we push on!"

Thorin grabs him "No! That's what he wants, he wants to draw us in. This was a trap!"

"Fili and Kili!" I exclaim rushing to the edge and look over at the tower.

Thorin grips my wrists "You can't go alone!"

He turns to Dwalin "Find Fili and Kili, call them back"

"Are you sure about this?" Dwalin asks

"Live to fight another day" Thorin whispers.

"Good idea, very good idea" I say and we turn to walk away when I we hear a bang followed by another.

My anxiety level spikes as I look up at the tower. Light flashes through the entire thing and I feel nauseous, Fili and Kili are in there! That's when I see Azog come into sight dragging Fili with him. Thorin runs forward. I follow looking up in pure fear. Azog dangles Fili over the edge and says something in… whatever Orc's speak.

"No" I whisper and grab Thorin's arm in a vice grip.

Fili yells "Run!" before Azog sticks his sword into his back.

Tears well up in my eyes and a sob escapes my throat and I scream "No!"

Azog grins and drops Fili's corpse. I look away sobbing, no! Why?

"Kili!" Thorin screams before running away to find his other nephew.

I follow him, forgetting about waiting for my siblings and feeling an urge to kill the first thing I see. Bring on a demon! I lose Thorin as I run through the mist. I pause for a moments and look around. I hear two battle cries at once coming from different directions. Oh fuck! Which way? I pick a direction and sprint in it. I step onto ice and slip slightly before pulling myself together and keep running. I'm Scottish, ice is nothing!

I enter the tower and duck as a sword is aimed for my head. I stab the Orc and rush up a flight of stairs. I see Thorin and run for him. I panic as an Orc runs for him from behind and Thorin is occupied by another. I lift my hands and blow it up. Thorin jumps at the sound and turns.

He looks pissed "It's dangerous, why did you follow me?"

"I'm tougher than I look!" I tell him and turn to kill an Orc that tried to sneak up on me.

Orc after Orcs seem to materialise out of nowhere, most by passing me to Thorin. I'm not their target. I intercept as many as I can but these thing are fucking strong! I'm knocked onto my ass and have to do a weird somersault thing to get away. The Orc manages the leave a nice cut down my bicep, slicing my jumper open. I scream out in pain and take the fucker down. I stand but stagger backwards and trip over a rock and back flip off the platform and down onto the ice below and gasp as the wind is knocked out of me.

Thorin is thrown after me by Azog and skids to a halt next to me. I struggle to my feet and take down an Orc and look around as a small army of them appear from all direction. Thorin and I walk backwards as the Orc's charge at us. Suddenly, arrows fire from behind us and start taking out Orcs.

I look behind and up and grin in relief at Legolas. "Jenni!" Thorin shouts and I turn quickly and manage to blow up the Orc whose blade was an inch from my throat.

"Thanks!" I call to him.

I really need to work on my observation skills! Just as I think that a lighter figure tackles me and I gasp as the wind is knocked out of me again! The figure and I pummel off the side of the frozen waterfall and land on a bridge I swear was not there 2 minutes ago.

The figure climbs off me and I look up at the woman with long blonde hair smirking down at me, I recognise her. I look behind her and don't warn her about the advancing Bolg instead I scoot back until I make contact with a pair of legs. I lift my sword to hit the thing when my wrist is grabbed and I'm pulled off the ground. I see a flash of blonde hair and relax a little.

"Legolas" I mutter.

He spins me behind him gracefully and stands as a shield between me and Bolg and the woman.

The woman avoids Bolg's blade easily but slips off the bridge. I raise an eyebrow. That was easy.

I'm grabbed by the shoulders, spun away from Legolas and thrown to the area at the other side of the bridge, where Tauriel is lying. This means she literally picks me up and tosses me over Bolg's head. I shout in pain as my back hits off stone. Legolas moves after me but is then engaged in battle by Bolg.

I jump to my feet and keep myself in front of Tauriel and glare at the woman as she advances on me "Who the hell are you?"

She puts her hand over her heart and looks offended "My Queen, I was your humble servant when you ruled side by side with the Source"

I glare at her "You're going to have to enlighten me sweet heart that time is a bit fuzzy"

She smirks then bows deeply but is smart enough to keep her head up. "My name is Delilah, your highness"

"Look, you need to not call me that" I snap at her.

She sighs dramatically "I heard you were sensitive about titles"

I glare at her "Look here Bitch, I ain't your Queen! I am not evil!"

She lifts her hand to my face and traces her nail gently down my cheek "Yet"

I slap her hand away and launch myself at her. Her eyes widen a fraction as she scurries out of the way. I spin and smirk "Is this all the source has to offer, I must say I'm disappointed"

She simply smirks back "You know I never liked the idea of a good Witch being my Queen. Then I saw you at the height of your power and you were magnificent." She says with enthusiasm then her smirk falls from her face "Then you became a good little girl again and married a fairy"

"Elf!" I snap at her

"Fairy" She replies bluntly "Anyway, I want to restore my Queen and have her bring back my King"

She throws an energy ball at me and it hits me right in the gut. I crumple to the floor, hissing with pain. She kneels in front of me and grabs my face "They said to bring you back alive, but I have a feeling you're going to have to be either unconscious or physically unable to move" She produces another energy ball and smirks.

Oh hell no, Bitch! I punch her in the face and she falls back, her energy ball disappearing as she lands in the snow with a gasp of surprise. She jumps to her feet and looks at me with murder in her eyes.

"That was stupid!" She snarls

I smirk "Actually, that felt good"

She lifts her hand but I flick my wrist and she flies into the cliff face looking shocked.

My powers have advanced and the other side has no idea! Result! Tauriel struggles up from behind me and looks distraught, she turns and runs up the stairs.

I turn my attention back to the demon as she falls to her knees before standing up and pulling out her sword and charges at me furiously. I sigh and fight her. She's surprisingly lighter on her feet and handles her weapon a lot easier than I thought she would, it doesn't help I have barely any room to move. I move up the steps as we fight, the only way is up, going down would hurt like a Bitch. She catches my leg with her sword and pulls, I scream in shock and pain as I hit the steps, blood gushing out of my leg making it impossible to stand. She uses this advantage to just start wacking at me and all I can do is hold my own sword up in defence. Each hit she made on my sword vibrated up my arm making it harder and harder to hold on too. I start to panic at me dire situation. What do I do?

A few voices shout my name at once, distracting Delilah. She stupidly looks up and I kick her in the stomach with my good leg and she falls down the stairs. I force myself to my feet and walk down the steps towards her quickly, despite how much it hurts. She staggers to her feet quickly and touches the back of her head. She pulls her hand back and it's covered in blood. She looks at it panicked and as she is distracted and drive my sword into her stomach. She gasps in surprise and looks down at the sword then up to me. I pull it out and she collapses to the floor.

"Jenni" Kayleigh's voice says from above me.

I nod at her as she hands me a piece of paper. I read it with them "By the forces of heaven and hell, render this demon from its foul desire and return it now to the pit of fire"

The woman screams as she literally catches on fire then explodes. I cringe as I get a face full of blood.


	29. Of Death and Farewells

I wipe my face with my sleeve, getting off most of Delilah's blood off. Lesley places a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to her. "Kili's dead" she tells me.

I take a sharp intake of breath and drop to my knees and tears fall from my face. Lesley drops down next to me and holds me to her. I push her away and she stands up, bringing me with her.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and Legolas looks at my sisters and nods. I look back at them and they give me one last look of remorse before heading back up the stairs. I turn to Legolas and grip his tunic tight in my hand. I wince at the sharp pain in my leg but ignore it as I cry into Legolas's chest. A sudden panic surges through me and I pull away quickly.

"Thorin!" I shout and start up the stairs quickly each step more painful than the last. Legolas calls after me and I hear him rush after me. I run through the tower and as I do I can no longer hear Legolas's voice, he must have lost me. I skid to a halt on the ice and see a dead Azog but an alive Thorin with his back to me. I let out a sigh of relief and walk across the ice to him. I watch as he sways on his feet before collapsing to the ground.

My walk turns in to a run and I slide to halt and fall to my knees next to him, tears spilling from my eyes again. "No, Thorin, no!" I sob.

"Jenni" He coughs

I see the blood seeping from his chest and place my hands over it, hoping in vain to stop the bleeding. Bilbo appears next to me and drops to his knees looking at Thorin in despair.

Thorin looks between Bilbo and I "I'm glad you are both here"

"You're not going anywhere Thorin, you are going to live!" Bilbo says with determination.

"I take back my words I said at the gate. You did something only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see it. I am so sorry" Thorin tells Bilbo

"I'm glad to have shared in your perils Thorin, each and every one of them! It's far more than any Baggins deserves"

He looks at me "Jenni, can you forgive me for everything, forcing my desires onto you."

I smile through my tears "Don't worry about it, I seem to have that affect on people"

He laughs slightly then coughs, spurts of blood come out of his mouth and my tears fall harder. "All I wanted was your love and I took it too far"

I shake my head "I do love you Thorin, as a friend. You will always have a place in my heart." I lean forward and place a kiss on his lips, my tears fall onto his cheeks.

I pull away "Farewell, Master Baggins, Jenni" He says with a smile.

Just like that he's gone. I choke on my sobs as I fall back onto the ice and Bilbo shouts "No, no, Thorin, no!"

He starts whispering something to him but I can't hear what through my own sobs. He starts crying too. Footsteps approach from behind me and Bilbo looks up first, clearly the person is of no threat because he looks back down again. The person's arms wrap around me and lift me from the ground. I can barely see through tear blurred eyes.

"Will you wait here, Bilbo? I must care to Jenni's leg?" Legolas asks.

He then lifts me into his arms and walk away with me. He carried me for a long time and in that time I had stopped crying and started playing with one of his braids.

"I will not go back to Mirkwood" He says.

I nod "I know" for now, I say in my head

"My father recommended finding a Dunedin ranger known as Strider" He says.

I smile "You should, he's a great man" I look up at him and smile "A great man like you"

He looks down at me surprised. I look up and we have entered Dale. The fighting completely stopped, the Orcs defeated. Legolas places me down and looks at my leg and winces.

I place my hand on his shoulder "Leave it, my sister will heal it"

He looks up and nods. "Now what will you do?" he asks

I smirk "I need to go home. I have someone waiting there for me, probably still as anxious as hell even though he knows what's happened"

He smiles but it falls quickly "60 years I have to wait for you?"

I nod and stroke his cheek "That's nothing to an Elf, right?"

He cups my jaw with his hand "It will be the longest 60 years of my life" He mutter before kissing me.

I kiss back passionately until there is a cough from behind Legolas that makes us both pull away. I look up at my siblings and smile sheepishly.

Kayleigh puts her hand on Legolas's shoulder "60 more years, mate and she's all yours"

I laugh and Legolas laughs a little too. He takes my hand and places a kiss on the top of it "Until then, melamin"

He stands and leaves. I watch him go with a heavy heart, I know I'm going to see him really soon but still…

Lesley kneels in front of me "Let me heal that." I nod and she does so. She also heals my arm and the electric burn on my stomach.

I leave to find Bard. I see him with his kids and walk over "Hey"

He looks up to me and grins "You're alive"

I grin back "So are you"

He laughs. I look at him then over his children. I'm never going to see them again.

"I'm leaving now, so I thought I should say goodbye" I tell him.

"Leaving where?" He asks

"Home, I need to go home" I tell him

"Will I see you again?" He asks.

I look down "No" I tell it to him straight. No false hope. There's enough of that going around.

He looks away briefly then back down at me. He pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and he pulls away "A kiss as payment for helping us?" He asks with a smirk.

I laugh and give a small nod. He leans down and places a small and brief kiss on my lips before pulling away completely. "My people will always remember you" He tells me.

I smile before nodding. I walk away and wipe my eyes "What a fucking emotional day!"

I head straight for Erebor. I wander in and the remaining members of the company and Bilbo see me and greet me warmly. "I just came to say goodbye, I'm done here so it's time to go home" I tell them.

"Already?" Balin asks.

"Yeah, already" I say with a smile

"There will be a grand feast and tales will be told and songs will be sung about Thorin Oakenshield and about the mysterious Witch who stole his heart" Balin tells me.

I feel tears well up again but I push them down and shake my head "Can't do it, sorry"

I hold out my arms "Group hug for my amazing Dwarves?" I ask.

They move forward apart from Dwalin and Bilbo and hug me. I take it upon myself to force Dwalin into a hug then turn to Bilbo and kneel down to his level.

"You, my dear friend, I will see again" I tell him. "60 years from now, keep your eye out. I will once again appear with a Wizard but this time, I won't know you and you must promise not to show you know me"

He puts his hand on my shoulder "You have my word"

I grin then pull him into a hug. "Thank you, you're dear to me Bilbo never forget that"

He nods into my shoulder. I stand up and leave Erebor quickly. Louis is waiting for me and he holds out his hand "Ready?"

I nod and take it.


	30. Of Returning and Reunion

Moments later I'm standing in front of my bedroom door, in Mirkwood. I hug Louis and he looks down at me with a smirk "Your going in looking like that?"

I look down at myself and shrug "He's seen me look worse" He laughs before disappearing.

I take a deep breath before pushing the door open slowly. I step in and feel disappointed, he's not even here! An idea springs to mind and I run into our bathroom and fill the bath, I jump in and scrub everything off of me before washing my hair as I do my hand hits something and I look at it. It's the bead Thorin gave me. I work it out and place it gently on the side of the bath. I pull myself out, dry my body then towel dry the fuck out of my hair. I wrap the towel around me, grab the bead and head into the bedroom. Nope, not here yet. I place the bead on my vanity table before going to my wardrobe. I peruse through it, what is the sluttiest thing I own? Oh! I pull out the purple babydoll that Kayleigh bought me as a joke just before I got married. I've never worn it yet.

I smirk, better late than never. I change into it quickly and slide on the matching underwear and discard the towel in a direction I do not care about. I race to the bed and jump onto it and lie on my side and pull my hair over one shoulder. I find myself lying there for a good half an hour before I start to feel tired and my head droops. I bolt up. No, I have to stay awake. That doesn't happen and my head hits the pillow.

I'm awoken by a hand stroking my hair. I smile "That feels nice" I mutter and open my eyes.

I look up at my husband who is smiling down at me. I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me then pull away in tears.

"I just saw you and yet, I missed you so much!" I tell him.

He smiles and places his forehead on mine "I missed you too, for 60 years I waited and I finally saw you. You were visibly younger, your eyes were so innocent, yet it was you, definitely you but you did not recognise me. I knew you would not but it still pained my heart"

I smile and press my mouth against his "I loved you the second I laid eyes on you. I knew you but not the way you knew me but I still loved you" I tell him.

He pulls away and looks down at me and smirks, his eyes filling with lust. "Were you waiting on me?"

I look down at myself confused but then remember what I'm wearing. "I was but you took too long and I fell asleep, you ruined my plan" I pout.

"I will leave and come back if I get to see that plan in motion" He says with a grin.

I pull myself to my knees and press my chest into his "Oh, honey, there is no need for that"

Smut…

I grab the back of his head and pull him down for a fierce kiss. He grips my hair in one hand and his other wraps around my waist and he pulls me so I end up on his lap. I moan as I feel his member press into my thigh. His hand slides down from my hair and caresses my neck before landing on my covered breast. He runs his thumb over my nipple then twists slightly causing me to moan and wiggle in his lap. He hisses as my thigh rubs his penis over his leggings. His hand travels away from my breasts and straight to my underwear. He runs his finger once over the satin material before moving it aside and rubbing his finger over my clit. I gasp at the sensation and pull away from his mouth. He smirks and leaves a trail of hot kisses over my neck while he continues his menstruation on my clit. My moans get increasingly louder as I feel myself building to an orgasm and groan audibly when he stops.

He moves one of my legs of him before plunging two fingers inside of me. I grip onto his shoulders and scream at the wonderful intrusion. He captures my lips again as he pumps his fingers in and out of me, torturously slow at first but his speed picks up slowly until the friction becomes so fantastic he has me physically shaking. He has to wrap his free arm around me tightly to keep me from falling off his lap. I moan loudly and accidentally bite his lip as I hit my peak which makes him to moan. My head collapses onto his shoulder, my breathing heavy.

He lifts me up and places me on the bed. I watch as he starts stripping off his clothes. He smirks as I squeeze my legs together as my arousal picks up again by simply watching him. Once completely naked he sits on the edge of the bed and pats his lap. I smirk and slide my underwear off fully before climbing onto his lap and aligning myself on his manhood. I drop onto him and we both moan as he stretches my walls. I move slowly at first, bringing myself up to his tip and bringing myself back down slowly. I smirk as I watch him struggle with my speed. Legolas moans loudly as I drop down onto him a little harder than before. This sends him over the edge. He grabs my hips and forces me to bounce up and down on him. I grip his shoulders tightly as I lose control of my body.

He growls as twists us around so I am on my back and plunges into me harder than before. I swear as he pounds into me, moving me up and down the bed. He pulls at the babydoll and rips it in his hurry to release my breast from their confines and he clearly doesn't care as he drops his head down to one and grazes his teeth over the nipple and he grabs the other. By this point I'm moaning and screaming so loudly I'm surprised that guards have not burst in. My stomach coils as my orgasm hits and my walls tighten around him. He cries out and his speed becomes erratic. He drops his mouth onto mine and groans as he slams into me once more and stills inside of me.

Legolas collapses on top of me and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. He eventually finds the strength to climb off of me. A thing I learned about the Elves, their recovery time is insanely short. Legolas pulls on his leggings and looks down at me guiltily.

End….

I struggle into a seated position with shaky arms. He drops down in front of me and grabs my hands "Did I hurt you?" He asks.

I smile and shake my head "That was amazing" I say breathlessly.

He grins, stands up and kisses my forehead. He fingers the snapped straps of my babydoll. "I am sorry. I liked this"

I giggle "I'll get a new one"

He grins before disappearing into the bathroom for a few moments before coming back wearing fresh leggings. I pull myself off the bed and grab clean, unbroken pyjamas and head into the bathroom after him. I clean myself off before sliding on the clean clothes. I move back into the room and catch sight of myself in the mirror and gasp.

My hair is a bird's nest, my cheeks are still flushed and my lips are swollen and I have love bites covering my neck and chest. I laugh and climb into bed next to Legolas.

"You really went for it this time, didn't you?" I say as I blow out the candle.

He laughs and grips my waist and pulls me down to lie next to him "I missed you"

I stroke his jaw before burying my face into his chest "I missed you too."

My eyes close and I fall asleep. Finally, in the arms of my husband.


	31. Of Baby and Forever

I wake up the next day to a still sleeping Legolas. I smile and kiss his cheek. Almost on que, I think they sense it, my maids come bursting through the door. Oh hell no!

I sit out and point to the door "Get out!" I shout loudly.

The maids freeze and look at me shocked. My voice makes Legolas wake up with a start as well.

"But my Lady" A maid starts.

I glare at her "Nope, out! Things are going to change around here, starting with this. I will dress myself. By all means you can do my hair but I will dress myself and I only need one of you"

The maids nod looking scared then back out the room. Legolas laughs when the maids leave.

"There you are! The woman I fell in love with" Legolas says and kisses my neck.

"Right next is your damn dad! I will not act like something I'm not" I say and get out of bed.

I change into skinny jeans and a peasant blouse and slide on a pair of white ballet flats. I sit at my vanity table and brush my hair and let it hang loose.

Legolas stands behind me and looks at me in the mirror and smirks "My father will not be happy about you walking around wearing this"

I smirk "That's kind of the point, do you hate it?"

He pulls down the shoulder of the blouse a little and kisses my shoulder "No, I do not. I think this is very you"

I grin "I'm glad"

That is exactly what I do. I went straight to the throne room and told Thranduil exactly how things are going to be with me from now on. I will wear what I want during informal occasions. I will touch and act around my husband the way I want, whenever I want. Dinner will not be so formal all the damn time. I will have one maid and that's it and they will bloody knock first. I start just listing off things as they pop into my head. Thranduil smirked all the way through my rant and agreed. I expected more of a fight and I walked away feeling that was rather anti-climatic but elated because I win and I get to do what I want!

The months go on and life is great! No more anal tradition! I like wearing dresses but on days I don't feel great I wear loose clothing from my world. Not feeling great is something that happens more and more often and I start to worry until I find out that it's because I am pregnant. I freaked out, called for my sisters, they were happy, screaming was involved. I warmed to the idea. When I told Legolas, I have never seen him as happy as he did at that moment. As the months went on and I got bigger, I started to freak out again. I want an epidural but Kayleigh kindly pointed out that my baby will be half Elf, there will be a certain body morphological thing that would be pointed out and questions asked about.

I gave birth naturally, and painfully, to a healthy, 8 pound baby girl. We, well I, named her Caroline. It's regal and my family can pronounce it. Caroline didn't show signs of her powers until she was 6. She had all the agilities of an Elf but my telekinesis and Kayleigh's levitation. I was worried for a while that she wouldn't have any, when my mum was pregnant with me she had my powers, I had powers before I was born. My little Caroline is just a late bloomer. She's shy, quiet, only really speaks to her family but she's strong, smart and a good hearted girl. She looks like me with her daddy's eyes, a gorgeous combination. As for having more kids? Maybe one day but for now I'm happy with my little family. I mean, come on, I have forever.


End file.
